Va jusqu'au bout de tes rêves
by KeanaB
Summary: Souvent, derrière chaque homme se tient une femme. Mais derrière Elizabeth, il y a toujours cet homme dont elle ignore tout, cet homme qui la pousse sans cesse à assumer les choix qui se présentent à elle.
1. Prologue

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Initialement publiée sous le nom de « Je n'avais pas le choix », cette fanfiction est la première que j'ai écrite de toute ma vie et qui m'a pourtant fait découvrir les joies de l'écriture il y a un an. Cette fiction a été lu à quelques reprises et surtout par LycorisSnape qui s'est proposé alors de me corriger pour les prochains écrits (ce qu'elle fait merveilleusement bien).  
Aussi, quelques temps plus tard, elle a décidé de corriger celui-ci et constatant par la suite la différence flagrante de style, j'ai décidé de la réécrire et de la republier sous un autre nom que voici (merci LycorisSnape d'avoir trouvé le nom)  
_

 _Cette fanfiction vous présentera donc un OC ainsi que le célèbre maitre des potions. J'ai tenté de l'intégrer au canon en respectant au mieux le caractère de Severus Rogue.  
_

 _Donc cette fiction comporte 16 chapitres tous écris mais pas du tout réécris ni corrigé d'ailleurs. Elle est rated M pour la suite (vous verrez bien) mais cependant, ce M sera … gentil on va dire (présence de sexualité explicite)._

 _Beta officielle : La belle et jolie LycorisSnape mais qui écrit également ses propres fanfictions, vu qu'elle adore Severus. Merci à elle de la patience dont elle fait preuve avec moi._

 _Disclaimers : Tous l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. La photo de couverture (représentant Elizabeth) est Hilarie Burton.  
_

* * *

 ** _PROLOGUE_**

 _Novembre 1981 – Poudlard_

L'agitation régnait à Poudlard depuis quelques jours, un mélange de peur et d'euphorie se propageait dans chaque couloir de l'école. Le matin même, plusieurs hiboux étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle, apportant la nouvelle du siècle : le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par un petit garçon d'un an ! Si au début, chacun se demandait où était la blague, très vite, les récits des captures des anciens partisans qui cherchaient à présent à prouver leur innocence s'accumulaient dans la Gazette du Sorcier, alimentant toutes les conversations de Poudlard. Mais c'était un fait, ils étaient enfin libre. Un nouveau gouvernement s'était constitué pour redresser la situation dans la communauté magique et chaque discours était plus édifiant que les précédents. On prônait la liberté, l'entente et la joie en cette fin d'année.

Elizabeth venait également de recevoir un courrier de ses parents qui désiraient qu'elle rentre en Irlande pour les vacances de Noël. La famille voulait se réunir de nouveau, comme ils pouvaient le faire avant et bien que la jeune fille n'ait jamais connu cette époque. Elle était certaine de pouvoir enfin rencontrer des cousins, des oncles et des tantes dont elle avait été privée à cause de la guerre. Tous ses amis étaient frémissant de joie à l'idée de pouvoir sortir et découvrir un monde qui leur avait été interdit pendant toute leur enfance, les parents craignant que leurs enfants ne se fassent kidnapper et enrôler par les fidèles du mage noir. On pouvait à présent sortir dans les rues sans craindre une attaque, sans craindre quoi que ce soit car l'élu avait ramené la paix.

La deuxième année d'Elizabeth à Poudlard s'annonçait donc déjà haute en couleur. Mais pour ne pas changer à ses bonnes habitudes d'étudiante de Serdaigle, la jeune fille s'était installée à sa table en salle des potions après le diner, pour pouvoir étudier. Ayant eu l'autorisation du professeur Slughorn en première année, il avait été naturel de « renouveler » le contrat pour sa deuxième année au vu de ses très bonnes notes. Elle n'allait pas s'en vanter bien entendu mais Elizabeth était une élève brillante et qui souhaitait que son avenir le soit également.

Les parchemins s'alignaient par paquet sur sa table accompagnés de quelques livres qu'elle avait pu emprunter à la bibliothèque pour la semaine. L'histoire de la magie lui prenait un temps fou, surtout qu'avec les récents évènements, leur professeur leur avait demandé d'écrire un historique complet du ministère de la magie ainsi que des évènements en cours. Autrement dit, le travail était fastidieux mais par chance, ils avaient plus de deux semaines pour rendre ce devoir. On disait que les plus méritants auraient la possibilité d'avoir leur écrit publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Cependant, il ne fallait pas se fier aux rumeurs. Elle entendit la porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrir au moment où elle reposait sa tête entre ses mains, fatiguée de devoir noter tant de notions sur des parchemins qui n'en finissaient pas. Le mouvement de la porte en fit tomber quelques-uns au pied de sa table et elle se pencha en tentant de les récupérer.

\- « Je suis désolée professeur, ce devoir prend beaucoup plus de place que moi, je … »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers la porte derrière le bureau. Ce n'était pas le professeur Slughorn qui était là mais un inconnu qui la fixait d'un regard sombre et méfiant. Surprise, elle bondit de sa chaise pour se retrouver debout, sans savoir que faire ou que dire. La jeune fille, qui avait pris ses aises dans cette salle de potion, se trouva soudainement très petite devant lui alors qu'il avançait doucement près du bureau en face d'elle. A la lumière des torches environnantes, l'inconnu ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année mais l'air acariâtre qui parcourait tous les traits de son visage le faisait paraitre plus âgé, plus expérimenté, avec un passé bien présent. Par-dessus tout, il lui donnait froid dans le dos. Qui était-ce ?

\- « Que faites-vous ici à cette heure tardive ? » demanda-t-il

Le ton de sa voix fit hérisser les cheveux de la jeune fille tant il était empreint d'un calme froid. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, elle avait d'ailleurs à peine vu ses fines lèvres bouger mais elle l'entendait comme s'il venait d'hurler à ses oreilles.

\- « Je … j'étais … »

Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa gorge, incapable de parler devant une telle présence. L'inconnu commençait déjà à faire le tour du bureau pour se poster devant la jeune fille qui se ratatinait sur place. Il ne portait que du noir de la tête au pied et sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine. A la lueur d'une torche allumée non loin de là, elle remarqua son teint blafard et ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir sous le regard littéralement noir qu'il lui jetait. Il semblait s'approprier la salle de potion comme si elle lui appartenait depuis des années, sa présence imposante rejaillissait sur tous les éléments de la pièce. Elle cessa aussitôt de le dévisager et baissa son regard vers les feuilles qui s'éparpillaient sur la table, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Etait-ce un humain ? Etait-ce un vampire ? Que faisait-il ici, où était son professeur habituel ?

\- « Je vous prierais d'aligner correctement vos mots jeune fille »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans toute la pièce et les mains de la jeune fille tremblèrent sous le timbre incroyablement tranchant de l'inconnu. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle 'jeune fille', elle avait l'impression d'entendre son père quand il la sermonnait à la maison et elle ne voulait pas de ça à Poudlard.

\- « Elizabeth. Elizabeth Backdrift »

\- « Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Miss Backdrift. »

La porte de la salle des potions s'ouvrit à nouveau alors que le professeur Dumbledore entrait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elizabeth sentit la tension descendre d'un cran sachant qu'elle n'était plus seule avec cet inconnu qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Pourtant le directeur avançait avec sa bienveillance légendaire vers eux et la jeune fille se redressa quelque peu pour ne pas montrer ouvertement sa méfiance.

\- « Je sens que j'arrive à point nommé ! »

Il avança tranquillement vers l'inconnu qui ne broncha pas à l'arrivée du Directeur. Le sombre personnage quitta du regard la jeune fille qui en profita pour mettre un peu d'ordre sur sa table et ramasser les parchemins qui avaient glissés par terre. Elle avait une furieuse envie de quitter cette salle mais contre toute attente, le professeur Dumbledore se posa derrière elle et l'arrêta dans ses gestes en la tournant vers l'inconnu. Elle fut alors forcée de regarder de nouveau cet homme dont le visage restait indéchiffrable.

\- « Elizabeth, je te présente ton nouveau professeur de potion, Mr Rogue. Il remplacera dès demain le professeur Slughorn qui vient de me prévenir de tes petites habitudes » ajouta-t-il malicieusement

Elle sentit le rouge monter jusqu'aux oreilles, sentant qu'on pourrait certainement commencer à la gronder ou la prendre pour une effrontée. Après tout, une jeune fille de son âge devait étudier comme tout le monde, dans la bibliothèque, dans les salles réservées à cet effet ou dans sa salle commune. Cependant, elle mit un certain temps à réaliser la première information, quant au fait qu'elle ne verrait plus le professeur Slughorn. La jeune fille riva son regard vers l'inconnu qui serait donc son professeur pour le restant de sa scolarité. Pourquoi remplaçait-il Slughorn ainsi en plein milieu de l'année ? D'où venait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas directement venu à la rentrée comme tous les autres professeurs? Pourquoi n'avait-elle perçu aucun signe de la part du professeur Slughorn lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la journée ? Mais telle une égoïste, ce fut une autre question qui traversa ses lèvres.

\- « Est-ce que je pourrais continuer à travailler ici ? » demanda-t-elle directement au professeur Rogue.

Oui, tellement têtue qu'elle ne se préoccupait à cet instant que de ses envies. Le professeur croisait déjà les bras en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. De quoi avait-elle l'air à coté ? Petite fille de douze ans, entrant à peine en pleine période d'adolescence, ses cheveux blonds bouclés et en bataille, son uniforme plus désordonné que jamais aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles qui faisaient attention à leur accoutrement pour plaire aux garçons, comme le faisaient déjà certaines de ses camarades. Elle ne souhaitait qu'être la fierté de ses parents en étant une élève modèle. Cette salle de potion était son refuge pour s'isoler un peu pendant qu'elle travaillait. Après avoir essayé les autres salles de cours vides pour travailler, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait trouver le calme que dans les cachots. Cette odeur qui restait imprégnée sur les murs, les chaudrons qu'on entendait crépiter de l'autre côté de la salle, les torches qui éclairaient faiblement la pièce, c'était toute cette ambiance qui lui donnait envie de travailler. C'était son havre de paix et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui retire ce confort ce soir.

\- « Que je ne vous entende pas »

Il sembla la juger un instant alors que le professeur Dumbledore le rejoignait de l'autre côté de la table. Peut-être qu'il lui donnait son accord uniquement parce que le directeur était là. Après tout, c'était l'autorité suprême qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas contredire dès son premier jour. Mais qu'importe pourquoi un personnage aussi lugubre acceptait qu'une fillette puisse travailler dans son périmètre, elle pouvait revenir, même si elle sentait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'avoir peur de lui.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde faisait des messes basses en regardant en direction de la table des professeurs, se rendant compte qu'une autre personne avait pris la place du professeur Slughorn. Le professeur Dumbledore attendit patiemment que ses élèves se taisent d'eux même et leur expliqua que leur ancien professeur de potions avait décidé de prendre une retraite anticipée, laissant place à un professeur des plus doué, le professeur Rogue. La table des Serpentard sembla s'animer assez soudainement, se rendant compte qu'en plus de changer de professeur de potion, ils allaient également avoir un nouveau directeur de maison. Les murmures reprirent donc de plus belle. Le professeur Dumbledore les fit taire de nouveau en les rassurant que rien ne dérangerait leurs habitudes suite à ce changement en milieu d'année. Elizabeth, qui regardait les élèves de Serpentard, comprit très rapidement que le professeur Rogue serait bien plus respecté par ses élèves que son prédécesseur. Si Slughorn avait cette manie de donner des fêtes dans son club privé, il était certain que le professeur Rogue serait loin d'être aussi chaleureux. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il allait être adoré. Le personnage semblait coller parfaitement aux valeurs de Serpentard, froid, austère et fier. Mais ce fut lorsque sa classe eut son premier cours avec lui qu'Elizabeth se rendit compte à quel point il représentait totalement les traditions de sa maison. Il était doué, véritablement doué dans les potions, il savait exactement quelle ingrédient mettre dans chaque potion, il savait parfaitement quel élève allait également commettre une erreur en cours, n'hésitant pas à le réprimander jusqu'aux pleurs. Si un ingrédient avait été dérobé dans la réserve de classe, il savait exactement lequel et en quelle quantité, puis finissait par citer mille et une manières de convaincre le coupable de se rendre. Au fil des semaines, on entendait que les Gryffondor étaient martyrisés alors que les Serpentard en tiraient tous les bénéfices. Son enseignement était strict, comme elle avait pu s'en douter au premier regard et seuls les plus malins et les plus brillants s'en sortaient, hormis s'ils étaient à Gryffondor, bien évidement. Il semblait vouer une haine incommensurable à cette maison et le sablier de la Grande Salle se vidait très rapidement, tant les points étaient ôtés rapidement. Lorsqu'on travaillait dans la Grande Salle, on savait immédiatement quand une classe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient cours avec lui rien qu'en voyant les différents sabliers s'animer.

Quand à Elizabeth, elle était revenue dès le lendemain de sa présentation dans la salle de potion et Merlin savait à quel point elle avait hésité à venir, malgré l'aval du directeur ainsi que du professeur Rogue. Mais depuis cette fameuse soirée, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise dans la salle de potions, la peur lui rongeait le ventre et elle était certaine de ne pas travailler dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Alors elle tenta d'ouvrir un livre dans sa salle commune mais fut très vite découragée lorsque l'équipe de Quidditch rentra bruyamment d'un entrainement. Ce fut avec crainte qu'elle traversa les cachots pour se retrouver devant la salle des potions mais fut surprise de ne voir personne au bureau. Elle se détendit immédiatement et réussit à y travailler quelques heures. Le lendemain, le même scénario se reproduit ainsi que plusieurs fois de suite. Un soir, cependant, alors qu'elle rédigeait un devoir de potions, elle entendit du bruit en provenance de la porte derrière le bureau du professeur. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement dans son devoir et leva les yeux vers la porte sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Tout le monde ignorait ce qu'il y avait là-bas, même si elle se doutait qu'il y avait certainement une réserve personnelle pour le maitre des potions. Elle retint même son souffle, de peur d'avoir dérangé le professeur dans ses affaires et de se faire expulser comme une malpropre. Mais le bruit cessa et elle reprit alors le cours de son parchemin tout en lançant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la porte.

Le vendredi qui suivit, lorsqu'elle arriva sereinement dans la salle de potion, elle faillit lâcher tous les parchemins qu'elle avait en main lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son professeur était déjà tranquillement installé derrière son bureau, à corriger quelques copies d'élèves, comme le faisait Slughorn. Il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était un très bon professeur de potion mais en les corrigeant, il allait montrer qu'il était également méticuleux. De loin, elle voyait déjà quelques copies imprégnées d'encre rouge et pensa tout de suite à ces pauvres Gryffondor qui allait encore être la risée de l'école. Malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle voulut refermer silencieusement la porte derrière elle, un courant d'air força la porte à se claquer contre le mur et elle sentit un regard lourd de son professeur sur elle. Elle sentit ses genoux claquer l'un contre l'autre et la jeune femme ne sut si elle était toujours autorisée à s'installer dans la salle pour travailler. Après tout, il l'avait acceptée à condition qu'il ne l'entende pas, aussi elle préféra baisser la tête en signe de bonsoir et s'approcha en silence de sa table près du pilier central. Le professeur ne semblait alors plus s'intéresser à elle, ce qui relâcha sa tension et elle fut de nouveau capable de travailler en griffonnant de temps à autre quelques notes par-ci, par-là, avant de mettre au propre le parchemin pour le professeur McGonagall. C'est ainsi que durant ce premier soir, aucun des deux ne s'adressa un regard ni une parole même si Elizabeth levait de temps en temps la tête de ses parchemins pour observer son professeur qui restait imperturbable. Curieuse comme elle était, elle se demanda pourquoi il était ainsi et de quoi il était revenu pour être aussi distant avec ses élèves. Elle se reconcentrait très rapidement vers sa copie quand son professeur relevait les yeux vers elle. Elle sentait alors un picotement assez net et au fil des soirées qui s'écoulaient, elle savait exactement quand son professeur l'observait ou pas, s'assurant certainement qu'elle travaillait correctement.

Les mois passèrent et les années aussi. Elizabeth s'installait toujours à la place qu'elle s'était attitrée, y compris pendant les cours. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle grandissait à vue d'œil, devant baisser la hauteur de sa chaise au fur et à mesure des années. Jusque-là, son professeur ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, même si elle sentait parfois son regard posé sur elle lorsqu'elle quittait la salle. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être seule et au milieu de son travail, elle se posait des questions qui tournaient invariablement autour de son professeur. Elle savait aussi lorsqu'il n'était pas derrière la porte du bureau car elle n'entendait pas de bruit et ne voyait aucune lumière passer en-dessous. Où partait-il ? Avait-il vraiment confiance pour laisser la porte de la salle ouverte et ne pas être présent pour la surveiller ? Et chaque lendemain où il n'était pas là, lorsqu'il donnait son cours à sa classe, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumée, les questions s'accumulant sans aucune réponse.

 _Juin – 5_ _ème_ _année_

Le soir avant le premier examen qui finalisait cette cinquième année à Poudlard, Elizabeth s'était terrée dans la salle de potion sans passer par la case Grande salle pour manger. Elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit et espérait pouvoir se calmer et dormir sereinement quand elle rentrerait dans sa tour. Elle n'avait sorti aucun parchemin, aucun livre mais s'était simplement installée à sa table, observant la salle dans les moindres détails, se délectant de l'odeur persistante des potions brassées durant la journée. Sans le vouloir, les potions étaient devenues son domaine de prédilection. Chaque jour, elle avait cherché à se perfectionner sous les yeux de son professeur qui ne lui avait fait, jusque-là, aucune remarque. Mais tout le monde savait que le maitre des potions était avare de compliments. Derrière un silence, il fallait comprendre que les rendus étaient convenables, qu'il fallait plutôt redouter les remarques acerbes. Elle avait appris à donner des explications plus précises et ses notes s'étaient nettement améliorées. Mais le lendemain, elle allait passer son premier examen de potion qui serait corrigé par un jury et cette note là, donnée par un sorcier qui ne suivait pas son parcours scolaire, serait totalement objective.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracaset Elizabeth se releva brusquement de sa chaise pour faire face à son professeur de potion. Celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris de la voir mais lorsque son regard se baissa vers sa table vide de parchemins, il ne lui accorda plus la moindre attention et il se dirigea vers son bureau en laissant la porte se refermer seule.

\- « Rentrez dans votre tour »

Le ton employé était sans équivoque, il ne voulait pas d'une gamine dans les parages si ce n'était pas pour travailler. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille n'était pas venue pour faire voler des avions ensorcelés et elle resta plantée devant sa table, réfléchissant rapidement pour choisir les bons mots.

\- « Il faut que je reste ici »

Il était prêt à s'installer derrière son bureau mais la réponse d'Elizabeth sembla le couper dans son élan et il l'observa. Il l'observa même plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il était en train de la juger en silence. Nerveuse, la jeune fille se triturait les mains derrière le dos. Cette salle de potion lui permettait de maitriser toutes ses émotions et ses doutes. Elle avait un pouvoir sur son angoisse pour son avenir et si elle partait d'ici, s'il l'expulsait de cette salle, elle se mettrait à douter de ses capacités le lendemain.

\- « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'Institut de l'art des potions à Sword ? »

La jeune fille déglutit très rapidement. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait entendu parler, elle avait même fait ses recherches pour savoir quelles étaient les conditions pour y entrer. Cette école était la plus prestigieuse du continent Européen et en plus d'être en Irlande, son pays natal, c'était exactement l'école qui lui fallait pour accomplir son rêve. Mais elle resta silencieuse, hochant simplement la tête, attendant patiemment la suite pour ne pas interrompre son professeur. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient et Elizabeth était prête à l'écouter dans un silence religieux. Celui-ci continua de l'observer et prit place sur son siège, sans plus lui accorder un regard.

\- « Retournez dans votre tour. » répéta-t-il alors

Dubitative, Elizabeth resta quelques secondes sur place avant de tourner sur les talons en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Pourquoi lui avoir parlé de l'Institut si ce n'était pour rien dire de plus ? Il aurait même dû être étonné qu'elle en connaisse l'existence alors qu'elle n'était qu'en cinquième année car généralement, les élèves se préoccupaient du post-Poudlard qu'au moment de leur examen de septième année. Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre alors ? Ouvrant la porte, elle osa poser son regard sur son professeur qui avait de nouveau une plume en main mais qui, pour la première fois dans cette salle de classe, la regardait également en retour avec cette expression neutre. Et elle comprit.

 _Juin 1987 – 7_ _ème_ _année Poudlard_

Elizabeth bouclait ses valises sur son lit alors que ses amies riaient aux éclats. Les examens venaient de se terminer, on attendait à présent avec impatience les résultats qu'ils recevraient par hibou au milieu de l'été. La jeune fille mettait déjà un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires mais fini par s'allonger sur son lit alors que les oreillers volaient à présent à travers la pièce. La fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard venait de sonner, elles devraient toutes bientôt rentrer chez elle et Elizabeth eut une pointe de nostalgie à l'idée de ne plus dormir dans ce dortoir où elle avait vécu depuis ses 11 ans. Peut-être même qu'elle ne reverrait plus ses camarades de classe car certains s'orientaient déjà vers la recherche en santé tandis que d'autres vers les vestiges de l'histoire de l'art. Elle, elle savait qu'elle allait se spécialiser dans les potions, son dossier de candidature avait déjà été accepté dans cette grande école en Irlande. Tout avait été organisé à l'avance, elle passerait l'été avec ses parents, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de trouver un appartement ainsi qu'un travail pour ne pas dépendre entièrement de leur portefeuille. Et tout ça pendant cinq ans. La vie était bien faite si on arrivait à l'organiser mais elle avait cette boule au ventre. Après ces cinq années, elle allait devoir trouver un apprentissage plus poussé dans les potions et seul un maitre des potions qualifié pouvait lui offrir cet avantage. Elle avait déjà averti Dumbledore mais savait qu'elle devrait en parler avec le principal concerné, le professeur Severus Rogue. Seulement, il lui manquait encore un peu de courage pour oser formuler une telle demande. Après tout, c'était mettre le carrosse avant les sombrals car il fallait qu'elle arrive au bout de ses cinq années de maitrise pour revenir à Poudlard, c'était la seule condition.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille descendait ses affaires en compagnie des autres et les entreposaient devant la Grande Salle avant de prendre le dernier petit déjeuner à Poudlard. Elle ne manqua pas de regarder chaque détail de l'entrée qui lui manquerait d'ici quelques jours mais elle se sentait confiante malgré tout. Elle reviendrait, elle ferait tout pour revenir. Alors qu'elle restait à la porte de la Grande Salle, ses amies lui prirent la main pour courir à leur table alors que la jeune fille ne guettait qu'un seul regard, celui de son professeur de potion. Celui-ci était aux abonnés absents, ce qui la conforta dans son choix de ne pas aller le voir. Elle n'était pas du genre à croire aux signes ou au destin mais s'il n'était pas là, c'était peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas aller lui parler, ni lui confier son projet. Elle continua donc de déjeuner avec cette boule au ventre alors que son petit ami la rejoignait en lui collant un baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Elle était avec lui depuis quelques mois déjà et elle savait que leur relation ne durerait pas au-delà des murs de Poudlard. Pourtant, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre pour rompre avec lui, elle attendait encore la dernière minute pour le lui dire.

\- « Lizzy, je me disais, on pourrait prendre un appartement ensemble si tu vas à Sword pour tes études »

La jeune fille manqua de s'étouffer avec ses céréales tandis que ses amies lui tournèrent subitement le dos, la laissant se débrouiller seule. Elles connaissaient suffisamment Elizabeth pour savoir que la discussion n'allait pas être simple. Paul était un charmant garçon de Gryffondor et il ne manquait pas de courage, c'était certain. Seulement la jeune fille avait d'autres projets et elle ne se voyait pas vivre avec lui. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour se redonner une contenance, elle se racla la gorge et se tourna entièrement vers son ami, redoutant déjà la suite.

\- « Ecoute Paul, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée … » commença-t-elle

Elle essayait d'être franche avec lui sans manquer de tact ni même exprimer de la pitié. Seulement, elle avait pris le ton qui annonçait la fin et le jeune homme prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Sa décision était prise et elle ne lui demandait pas son avis. Cependant, elle n'écouta pas ce qu'il lui répondit quand elle aperçut le professeur de potion passer la porte derrière la table et s'installer à sa place habituelle, scrutant de ses yeux noirs la Grande Salle. Son regard s'ancra au sien pendant quelques secondes avant de passer son chemin alors que Paul agitait déjà ses mains devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Paul était transparent à cet instant, elle ne voyait que le professeur Rogue et l'éventualité de devenir apprentie ici. Pourtant, lorsqu'il claqua ses doigts devant elle, elle se força à se focaliser sur son ex petit ami. Que lui disait-il déjà ? Elle se sentit alors coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire plus attention à lui alors qu'elle venait maladroitement de lui avouer qu'elle rompait avec lui.

\- « Excuse-moi, tu disais ? »

\- « Laisse tomber. »

Elle n'eut pas le courage de le retenir alors qu'il se levait de table. Qu'avait-elle à lui dire à part qu'elle était désolée ? Bien sûr, elle n'était pas du genre à lui faire miroiter des sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas, leur relation avait été relativement simple, sans folie. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait. Légèrement dépitée par sa propre réaction, elle repoussa son bol et ses amies lui adressèrent un sourire d'encouragement afin de la rassurer. C'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas dû attendre le dernier jour pour le lui dire, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui fasse la même chose.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit le professeur de potions sortir de table et se diriger promptement vers la porte qui menait aux salles de réunion. Le maître des potions utilisait cette sortie seulement pour rejoindre les cachots en passant par un couloir désert, hors de la vue des élèves. Elle sut qu'il s'agissait certainement de s dernière chance. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amies et se rua vers la sortie de la Grande Salle en manquant de trébucher sur un élève de première année pour se précipiter vers l'entrée des cachots en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Bien vite, elle s'arrêta à l'angle d'un couloir alors qu'elle apercevait la silhouette du professeur non loin d'elle. Celui-ci se retourna en entendant sa démarche d'éléphant et haussa un sourcil.

\- « Oui Miss Backdrift ? »

Elle inspira silencieusement et avança vers lui dans une démarche plus assurée. Au moins, il ne l'envoyait pas bouler.

\- « J'ai été acceptée »

\- « Je sais. »

Surprise pendant une demi-seconde, elle se demandait comment il pouvait connaître cette information qu'elle n'avait eu que quelques jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, son inscription était provisoire, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu les résultats de ses examens et seule la présentation de son diplôme validerait son entrée.

\- « Comment ? »

\- « Le comité de l'école demande le dossier de chaque élève, j'ai dû rédiger le vôtre » grinça-t-il

\- « Oh… »

Elle ne sut que dire. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il ait fait ce rapport avec le sourire mais si l'école l'avait acceptée, le dossier ne devait pas être si mauvais que cela. Elle osa malgré tout lui adresser un maigre sourire de remerciement et trouva le courage de lui faire sa demande.

\- « Seriez-vous … seriez-vous disposé à me prendre en apprentie à la fin de mon cursus ? »

Si le silence régnait déjà dans le couloir, la jeune fille pouvait à présent entendre la respiration de chaque portrait autour d'eux. Elle entendait même les propres battements de son cœur tinter jusqu'à ses oreilles alors que son professeur la regardait de toute sa hauteur. Elle se sentait aussi petite que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, comme s'il la jugeait sur sa simple présence. Elle se mordit les lèvres, pensant qu'elle lui avait peut-être formulé cette requête un peu trop vite et commença à douter. Est-ce qu'il était réticent à l'idée de prendre quelqu'un sous son aile ? Après tout, elle n'avait encore jamais vu un étudiant pendant sa scolarité être son apprenti. Peut-être n'avait-il pas le temps ni l'envie de former quelqu'un, sachant effectivement qu'il avait des occupations en dehors de Poudlard. Pouvait-il la considérer comme une charge s'il acceptait ?

Son professeur semblait prendre son temps pour lui répondre, semblant s'amuser de la situation. Cependant, elle ne devait pas montré son impatience car s'il ne souhaitait pas lui donner une réponse immédiate, elle n'allait pas non plus se mettre à genoux devant lui. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue et ses épaules s'affaissèrent au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, son regard plongeant vers ses chaussures.

\- « Nous verrons bien si vous êtes capable d'arriver jusque-là » dit-il en faisant tournoyer ses capes.

Alors qu'il partait en direction des cachots, la jeune femme releva son visage en l'observant s'éloigner d'elle. Etait-ce un défi qu'il lui lançait pour les cinq prochaines années?

 _Mai 1991 – 3_ _ème_ _année à l'Institut de l'art des potion - Irlande_

Elizabeth se perdait dans la lecture d'un des livres qu'elle venait d'acheter à cette convention de potion et savourait en même temps le temps estival qu'offrait l'Irlande à cette période de l'année. Son école avait accueilli le temps d'un week-end les plus grands noms contemporains des potions pour un échange des divers progrès et des nouveautés dans le monde des chaudrons. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'un jeune homme qui s'installa à ses côtés et elle sursauta lorsqu'il frôla son bras, déposant à ses pieds un autre tas de livres.

\- « Tu n'as pas pu résister à tous les prendre hein ? » demanda-t-elle en lui souriant

\- « Tu me connais bien, ils étaient trop tentant pour les laisser là-bas »

\- « Gaël, on aurait pu se les prêter, tu sais bien que j'en ai acheté une partie hier » remarqua-t-elle en indiquant du doigt trois livres qu'elle possédait déjà

\- « Non, tu as cette horrible manie de les raturer et je n'y vois plus rien ! »

Elle s'arrêta momentanément de lire en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas tort sa plume avait écrit quelques mots dans ce livre qu' elle venait à peine d'entamer. Elle adressa alors un sourire sincère à Gaël qui accepta ses excuses en secouant sa tête, résignée face aux habitudes de son amie. Mais c'était sa façon de se souvenir qu'un ingrédient avait peut-être une meilleure place ou qu'elle devait plutôt se renseigner sur un substitut. Certes, elle ne pouvait plus revendre ses vieux livres mais ce n'était pas plus mal car elle gardait ainsi pour elle ce qu'elle concevait. Gênée, elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son ami et l'observa un instant alors qu'il mettait déjà son nom sur tous les livres.

\- « Au fait, on te cherchait » ajouta-t-il l'air de rien

\- « Qui donc ? »

\- « Un maître des potions. Je n'ai pas osé demander son nom, il m'a fait froid dans le dos rien qu'en le regardant »

La jeune femme reposa son livre entre ses genoux et se retourna vers le château qui grouillait de sorciers. Parlait-il de son ancien professeur ? Il aurait été le seul à convenir à cette courte description. Etait-il présent lors de cette convention ? Pourtant elle n'avait pas vu son nom lorsque la directrice avait énuméré les représentants au début du week-end, elle en avait été d'ailleurs un peu dépitée. Pourquoi s'était-elle attendue à ce qu'il soit là, malgré sa renommée ?

\- « Il était habillé en noir, entièrement en noir ? Les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs, avec un air austère et stoïque ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment en se levant

Le jeune homme l'observa en levant son menton vers elle et la scrutant légèrement.

\- « C'est exactement ça … je vais finir par être jaloux »

Elizabeth lui ébouriffa de nouveau les cheveux sans même le regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il s'y mettait. Cependant, son affirmation confirma ses doutes et la jeune femme sentit son cœur battre la chamade comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait le regard de son professeur sur elle. Il était là, elle en était certaine mais pourquoi ne venait-il pas la voir ? La directrice l'aurait prévenue si un de ses anciens professeurs était là, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle était là, il agissait déjà en qualité de mentor bien avant l'heure.

Et si ce n'était pas lui finalement ? Elle se sentit légèrement honteuse à la simple idée d'être déçue, que pouvait-elle attendre de son ancien professeur de potion après tout ?

\- « Il est parti lorsque je lui ai dit que tu étais certainement dans le parc mais que je te rejoignais … qui est-ce, Lizzy ? »

 _Juin 1993 – Diplôme de 5_ _ème_ _année_

L'école de Sword accueillait, sur une estrade aménagée dans le parc, les étudiants de dernière année dont la plupart s'étaient mis sur leur trente et un. Dans la foule, Elizabeth sautillait sur place en brandissant son mini chaudron où figurait son diplôme de 5ème année alors que ses parents lui faisaient de grands signes de la main sur les bancs. Les étudiants hurlaient leur bonheur et la consécration de leur dur labeur, récompensé par les sourires et la fierté de tout leur entourage.

Gaël la prit par les épaules pour sautiller sur place alors que les autres étudiants commençaient également à suivre le mouvement en riant. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et bon enfant car si certains partaient de l'école avec leur maitrise, d'autres comme Elizabeth, avaient choisi de prolonger encore de deux ans leurs études pour une thèse. Ils se recroiseraient mais ils avaient à présent tracé des chemins bien distincts. La directrice de l'Institut les applaudissait de bons cœur tandis que certains professeurs regardaient leurs étudiants d'un air exaspéré mais reflétant malgré tout une certaine fierté. Leur classe détenait le titre de la meilleure promotion que l'école n'ait jamais eu jusque-là et ils avaient largement de quoi être fiers d'eux.

Soudain, alors que son regard balayait distraitement la foule, elle tomba sur une silhouette familière qui lui fit cesser tout mouvement. Venait-elle d'avoir un mirage ou était-il là ? Les étudiants sautaient de plus en plus fort et le bois de l'estrade amortissait bruyamment leurs pieds tandis que la jeune femme s'était figée en retenant son souffle. Elizabeth se détacha rapidement de son ami et de la foule en espérant recroiser ce visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années mais ne put remettre les yeux dessus. Elle observa les environs du parc sachant qu'elle reconnaîtrait la présence du maitre des potions à travers n'importe quelle foule mais ne le trouva pas. Ou était-il ? Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir vu, ce ne pouvait pas être que son imagination.

\- « Hey Lizzy, tu viens ? »

Elle ne faisait plus partie de la horde d'étudiants, elle venait de se mettre en retrait dans l'espoir de le revoir tout en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quand bien même il était là, il ne viendrait pas la voir maintenant alors qu' il ne l'avait pas fait deux ans auparavant durant le colloque. Elle avait probablement confondu, c'était la seule explication possible. Mais si c'était réellement lui ? Sa vision ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, tout comme son instinct. Elle savait qu'il était ici, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis son départ de Poudlard, elle l'avait certainement manqué lorsqu'elle était dans ce même parc il y a deux ans, pourquoi fallait-il que le schéma se répète ainsi alors qu'elle venait d'être diplômée ?

\- « Boucle d'or ? »

Elle sursauta lorsque Lucas prit sa main entre les siennes, la privant de toute autre pensée. Il lui avait donné ce surnom le premier jour où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, la faisant rougir à chaque fois. Ses camarades avaient tous fini par l'appeler ainsi.

\- « Tu cherches qui ? » demanda-t-il suspicieux, voir jaloux

\- « J'ai cru voir … rien oublie. Retournons-y »

Elle prit sa deuxième main entre les siennes en espérant cacher son trouble et lui sourit timidement. C'était un des plus beaux jours de sa vie et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de profiter de cette journée, celle où elle pouvait enfin espérer retourner à Poudlard pour compléter sa formation. Elle allait Le revoir et à cette pensée, elle ne sut pourquoi ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner légèrement.

* * *

 _Voilà qui met un peu en place Elizabeth Backdrift, mon OC ! Donc les chapitres seront tous aussi long que celui-ci, j'espère retenir votre attention tout au long des aventures d'Elizabeth qui reviendra toujours à Poudlard. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'en ai eu quelques-uns lors de la première publication, qui soulignaient tous très justement les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire ainsi que certaines tournures de phrases._

 _Les publications seront ponctuelles, selon le rythme de correction car en plus d'avoir d'autres fanfictions en cours, ma béta et moi avons également une vie bien chargée. Je la remercie encore de prendre du temps pour moi (même si elle le fait pour Severus hein)_

 _Je serais ravi de lire vos impressions pour ce chapitre ! Lizzy vous plait avec ses défauts ? Est-ce qu'elle a au moins quelques qualités ? =) A tout bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Suite au prologue, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction ! Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et surtout laissé une revieuw, j'en ai eu beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais et encore plus que lorsque j'avais publié initialement entière la fiction. C'est là que l'aide de ma béta LycorisSnape prend tout son sens et je ne la remercierais jamais assez de prendre autant de temps à me corriger.  
Merci également à Jayden, Freyja11, Abi, Manon, Guest et Suzzyne, merci beaucoup à vous de m'encourager ainsi ! On se retrouve en bas !  
_

 _Disclaimers : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

 _Beta : LycorisSnape_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Aout 1993 – Poudlard_

La célèbre horloge de l'école sonna distinctement ses cinq coups pendant que les portraits discutaient entre eux avec entrain. Si certains parlaient des étés exceptionnels de leur époque qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le temps grisâtre actuel, d'autres débâtaient de l'évasion improbable de Sirius Black survenue quelques jours plus tôt. Elizabeth ne les écoutait que vaguement, préférant concentrer son attention sur la raison de sa venue dans ce bureau. Elle croisa ses jambes maigrichonnes alors que le directeur parcourait un parchemin en bougeant ses lèvres et ses yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il n'avait pas changé avec les années, sauf peut-être cette barbe blanche qui continuait sa lente progression jusqu'à ses genoux sans pour autant qu'on puisse lui donner un âge précis. La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres en sentant soudainement la pression s'abattre sur elle, les battements de son cœur cognant contre ses tympans.

\- « Mlle Backdrift, durant la durée de la formation, auriez-vous la possibilité de décharger votre professeur de certaines de ses tâches et prendre le relai pour les potions destinées à l'infirmerie ? Votre niveau est largement suffisant à mon avis pour que vous en preniez la responsabilité »

\- « Bien sûr, cela serait même un honneur. Mais vous pouvez continuer de m'appeler Elizabeth, professeur Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore leva ses yeux rieurs sur la jeune femme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elizabeth avait bien grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, les ASPICs en main et ses dernières affaires la suivant dans l'allée centrale de Poudlard. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées, il s'attendait à sa venue pour ce projet qu'elle lui avait confié lors de sa sixième année et elle avait tenu sa parole en revenant à Poudlard.

Il prit une plume posée dans son encrier et rajouta quelques lignes sur le parchemin, Elizabeth en conclu qu'il mettait à jour les charges suggérées. Un des portraits derrière le Directeur en profita alors pour s'éclipser et Elizabeth tomba alors sur son reflet dans le miroir dessiné dans le décor.

Elle avait bien grandit en cinq ans effectivement et ne ressemblait plus à cette petite fille qui avait passé les portes de Poudlard douze ans auparavant. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés, à présent plus ordonnés et mieux dessinés lui arrivaient jusqu'en bas des épaules, les traits de son visage avaient pris la rigueur du temps et pourtant, ses iris d'un vert mêlé de marron étaient toujours aussi vifs. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, elle était à deux doigts d'avoir le plus haut diplôme de fin de thèse afin de partir faire des recherches plus poussées. C'était la dernière page de ses études avant de réellement entamer une vie tournée dans la recherche et le développement des potions.

Elle savait qu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard et elle avait hâte de refouler les couloirs, de plonger le nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque pour satisfaire sa curiosité et agrandir sa culture. Elle avait hâte de voir chaque saison passer par les fenêtres, d'entendre les élèves s'émerveiller de leur propre magie, D'assister à nouveau à ces banquets immenses que Poudlard donnait, toujours avec quelques invités surprenants. Poudlard était une grande maison qui n'avait rien à voir avec son minuscule appartement d'étudiante qu'elle devrait quitter définitivement d'ici quelques semaines. Poudlard lui avait véritablement manqué, elle avait l'impression de rentrer chez elle.

\- « … dans les cachots. »

Elizabeth sursauta presque en se rendant compte que le professeur Dumbledore avait continué à lui parler et ses oreilles chauffèrent très rapidement comme à chaque fois qu'elle était prise sur le fait. Elle ne changerait pas, elle avait toujours été tête en l'air et ses professeurs lui avaient souvent fait souvent la remarque qu'elle s'échappait parfois dans son monde bien à elle, sans que personne ne sache où. Pourtant, cela n'enlevait rien à la rigueur qu'elle mettait à rendre ses devoirs et à passer ses examens brillamment. Passant ses doigts dans ses boucles, elle tenta de se redonner une contenance en bafouillant quelques excuses devant le regard de nouveau rieur du directeur qui répéta.

\- « Vos appartements seront à proximité du laboratoire et donc dans les cachots »

\- « Aucun problème» Répondit-elle lui en souriant en retour.

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas un problème, c'était même une très bonne nouvelle, Dumbledore le savait déjà, l'ayant déjà raccompagnée dans sa tour lorsqu'il effectuait ses rondes, lui évitant ainsi bien des désagréments auprès de Rusard ou même de son directeur de maison. L'occasion aussi de remarquer que le directeur affectionnait beaucoup les sucreries, profitant toujours de donner des mots de passe à leur nom.. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Dumbledore finisse par compléter le contrat et n'y appose sa signature. Le parchemin s'illumina magiquement donnant un léger frisson à Elizabeth qui se redressa sur son siège, se rendant compte de l'enjeu de son retour à Poudlard. Sa curiosité la poussa à jeter un coup d'œil au parchemin qui avait repris son état initial. Il restait de la place pour deux autres signatures, la sienne ainsi que celle qui serait son tuteur pendant deux ans.

\- « Il ne devrait pas tarder » rajouta le directeur comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

C'était un fait qu'elle remarquait maintenant qu'elle y songeait le directeur avait cette tendance à toujours savoir à quoi les élèves pensaient exactement au moment où ils le pensaient, les dissuadant même de faire des âneries avant de les avoir commencées. Le directeur Dumbledore était un homme sage et clairvoyant dont la réputation avait suivi Elizabeth même durant ses études en Irlande. Beaucoup avaient envié son apprentissage à Poudlard, certains professeurs venaient même lui demander comment enseignait le professeur Dumbledore. Au fur et à mesure des années, elle se rendait compte que le titre du plus grand sorcier du monde n'avait pas été usurpé. Si beaucoup d'évènements étaient relatés dans les livres, comme la défaite de Grindelwald, rien ne valaient les légendes populaires attribuant ainsi au directeur de Poudlard le statut d'un homme bon et puissant à travers le monde.

Soudain, elle entendit les marches en bois grincer derrière elle et comprit qu'un autre invité allait bientôt faire son entrée dans le bureau. Le silence se fit soudain dans la pièce, même les portraits avaient cessé leurs conversations, ils ne murmuraient même plus entre eux. Elizabeth se sentit soudainement lourde, les mains moites alors qu'elle tentait vainement de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui avaient décidé de cogner jusqu'à ses oreilles. La porte ne s'était même pas encore ouverte qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Comme pour se redonner contenance, elle s'assura que sa robe n'était pas froissée et qu'elle ne s'était pas décoiffée entre temps. Etait-elle présentable ? N'avait-elle pas un bout de salade coincé entre les dents ? Pire, une saleté coincée dans ses boucles blondes, comme d'habitude ? Elle se sentit aussi stupide que lorsqu'elle avait seize ans et qu'elle avait eu son premier rendez-vous dans sa salle commune. Ridicule serait plus exact car elle avait passé les cinq dernières années à présenter ses projets devant des jurys qui n'avaient rien à faire de son accoutrement. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si fébrile, si perturbée par Son arrivée imminente ? Les premiers pas feutrés résonnèrent derrière la porte en chêne et la porte s'ouvrit après un faible coup d'heurtoir. Elizabeth se leva alors de son siège en évitant de racler sa chaise et se retourna en faisant un pas de côté afin de ne pas gêner le directeur.

\- « Tu arrives à point nommé Severus ! » dit le directeur d'une voix enjouée « Un bonbon au citron ? »

La silhouette du professeur de potion s'écarta de la porte pour entrer dans la lumière de la pièce tandis qu'Elizabeth retenait ses jambes de partir en courant. Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées, l'effet du maitre des potions, même en dehors des cours ne changeait pas. S'il gardait sa prestance dans un silence assourdissant et avec une poigne de fer, sa présence était impressionnante voire écrasante, qu'importe où il pouvait se trouver. Vêtu uniquement de noir, seul son visage ainsi que ses mains blanchâtres étaient visibles, attirant d'éternelles légendes urbaines. N'ayant jamais niés certains ragots, il était certain que Severus Rogue jouait de cet effet pour garder cette présence qu'il frappait sur son passage.

Elizabeth inclina la tête en guide de salutation, sachant que son professeur de potion serait la dernière personne à rechercher un contact physique, il n'était pas homme à serrer la main si ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire. Certaines habitudes ne changeraient jamais et la jeune femme ne parlerait pas pour ne rien dire, surtout en sa présence. Elle n'avait pas encore croisé son regard, encore trop occupée à calmer le bourdonnement de ses oreilles mais elle senti quand son futur tuteur s'approcha d'elle. Elle ressentit de nouveau ces picotements si particuliers, comme lorsqu'elle arrivait dans sa salle de classe étant petite. Elle les ressentait comme au premier jour, comme si rien n'avait changé et elle se sentit obligée de relever le menton pour fixer son regard au sien pendant quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité. Les années de sa scolarité à Poudlard défilèrent sous ses yeux comme si le regard onyx de son professeur lui faisait revivre son enfance. La rentrée de son professeur, quand elle l'avait observé durant le premier banquet de présentation, son premier cours de potion alors qu'on entendait voler les mouches, le premier coup de poings sur la table quand il perdait patience face aux Gryffondor, lorsqu'il avait récupéré son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard en troisième année lorsqu'il accompagnait le professeur Flitwick, lorsqu'il lui avait donné sa première retenue alors qu'elle n'était que la victime collatérale d'un Serpentard, lorsqu'il l'avait réprimandée près du lac, lorsqu'il lui a donné une piste pour son avenir après Poudlard. Elle se sentait fondre littéralement devant lui, même après autant d'années où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la salle de potions.

\- « Je n'allais pas manquer de revoir les termes du contrat » commença-t-il d'une voix acérée agacée ? sans prendre en compte les bonbons tendus par le directeur

Elizabeth n'avait pas non plus oublié cette voix qui l'avait accompagnée durant des années. Aussi douce qu'un murmure mais elle suffisait à faire régner un silence absolu dans une salle de classe ou à se faire entendre dans le brouhaha à Pré-au-Lard. Seule la présence de petites pattes d'oie étaient visibles près des yeux, certainement dûes à la fatigue.

\- « J'ai pris la liberté de rajouter quelques lignes, j'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients » répondit le directeur en lui tendant le dit parchemin

Les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient légèrement calmés reprirent de plus belle lorsque le professeur prit le parchemin de ses longs doigts fins. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude de voir le maitre des potions manipuler les potions de ses camarades avant que les choses ne virent à la catastrophe, ses mains semblaient toujours aussi habiles et ses gestes aussi précis que la première fois qu'elle les avait vu. Elizabeth avait fini par reconnaitre certains traits de caractère avec les différentes morphologies des mains et celles des alchimistes étaient les plus facilement identifiables. Quelques cicatrices, des doigts fins et élancés. Elle espérait que ses mains soient par la suite dans le même état, et prétendre ainsi devenir un vrai maitre des potions.

Les yeux ébènes de Severus Rogue parcoururent minutieusement le contrat pendant quelques minutes et Elizabeth se rendit compte du tournant qu'allait prendre sa vie. Elle allait s'installer à Poudlard et revenir sur les bancs de l'école mais avec une expérience qu'elle pourrait mettre à profit pour sa thèse. Elle allait concrétiser une nouvelle étape de ses projets et se sentait tellement nerveuse. Et si son professeur changeait d'avis ? Et s'il refusait finalement de la prendre sous son aile pour cette formation ? Il n'y avait aucune raison valable, surtout que les notes sur son dossier ainsi que plusieurs lettres de recommandation de ses professeurs la décrivaient comme responsable, fiable et surtout apte à poursuivre la voie qu'elle avait choisie.

Son professeur posa alors le contrat sur le bureau tandis qu'ils se penchèrent tous par-dessus simultanément.

\- « J'accepte. » dit simplement le professeur Rogue en sortant sa baguette

Elizabeth souffla alors pour évacuer la pression qu'elle s'était mise elle-même. Rogue leva les yeux sur elle tout en pointant sa baguette sur le parchemin afin d'y apposer sa propre signature d'un geste nonchalant. Son regard impénétrable fut illuminé pendant quelques secondes par la magie émanant du contrat. Avait-il déjà accepté de prendre un apprenti avant elle ? Elle aurait certainement dû poser la question au directeur avant mais elle se promit de le faire un jour.

A peine avait-il rangé sa baguette qu'il se redressa pour laisser l'occasion à la jeune fille de poser également sa signature en s'éloignant un peu. Il se retira jusqu'à aller près de la rambarde de l'escalier, à côté du pilier où le phénix de Dumbledore était habituellement posé. Elizabeth sortit sa propre baguette de ses robes, imita prestement ses professeurs et le parchemin s'éclaira alors une dernière fois, se dupliquant en trois exemplaires comme pour finaliser le processus. Dumbledore garda deux copies et tendit la dernière à la jeune femme.

\- « Te voilà officiellement apprentie en potion. Je me chargerai de rendre ton contrat à ta directrice d'école, cela me fera une occasion de visiter le château de Blarney»

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire, elle voyait très bien sa propre directrice tenir la jambe de Dumbledore pour lui faire visiter les environs. Elle hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner également du bureau.

\- « Quand souhaiteriez-vous que je m'installe ici ? » demanda-t-elle poliment

\- « Dès maintenant si tu le veux » répondit-il en lui souriant toujours

Severus se racla la gorge tandis qu'il s'éloignait de l'escalier. Dumbledore, qui rangeait le contrat, se retourna vers son collègue avec une petite lueur dans les yeux qu'Elizabeth ne sut interpréter.

\- « Je vous confie Elizabeth pour la visite de vos quartiers. » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux

Elizabeth voulut contester, sachant déjà que son professeur aurait horreur de jouer au guide mais aussi parce qu'elle connaissait déjà le chemin vers le laboratoire. Elle se doutait que la porte d'entrée devait être ensorcelée par le professeur et il lui fallait connaître le mot de passe pour y accéder librement par la suite. Elle se permit alors de jeter un coup d'œil à son professeur qui semblait mitigé quant à la suite. Cependant, il décroisa les bras de son torse, lâchant un soupir presque exaspéré et hocha silencieusement la tête avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte, passant derrière Elizabeth qui sentit une bouffée d'air caractéristique du cachot. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux alors que ce parfum la renvoyait à de lointains souvenirs, un léger sourire fleurit sus ses lèvres. Son attente dans le couloir des cachots avant son premier cours, l'odeur des différents livres de potion qu'elle avait eu fil des années, ses cheveux qui sentaient les herbes fraichement coupées dans les dernières années de sa scolarité. Une odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais pu retrouver lorsqu'elle étudiait en Irlande. Aucune odeur n'était semblable à celle-ci, elle était caractéristique des cachots de Poudlard, de la passion de ce professeur honnis de ses étudiants.

\- « Au revoir Mr le Directeur, merci de m'avoir acceptée de nouveau parmi vous » dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux et en commençant à suivre son professeur.

\- « On se revoit plus tard Elizabeth, bienvenue chez toi » répondit-il en se réinstallant derrière son bureau

Severus Rogue avait ouvert la porte et était déjà dans l'escalier, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui en silence. Elizabeth s'assura que ses bagages étaient toujours en place dans son sac à main et ferma la porte du bureau derrière elle en suivant son professeur. La gargouille par laquelle elle était passée il y a plus d'une heure bascula de nouveau sur le côté tandis que son professeur passait, suivi par Elizabeth.

Le silence régna durant tout le trajet, accentué par l'absence des élèves encore en vacances. D'ici quelques jours, le Poudlard Express allait bientôt annoncer la rentrée et Elizabeth n'avait donc qu'une petite semaine pour s'imprégner des lieux auquels elle n'avait pas eu accès en étant étudiante. La démarche de son professeur lui rappela ses années où elle devait le suivre jusqu'à son bureau pour de quelconques raisons mais elle n'avait jamais voyait plus les choses de la même manière qu'alors. Si elle n'atteignait pas les portraits du haut de ses cheveux lors de ses premières années, à la fin, elle n'avait plus la moindre difficulté pour les regarder droit dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui arrivait de converser avec eux.

Son professeur maintenait une certaine distance avec elle mais être devant et légèrement de côté lui permettait certainement de garder un œil sur la jeune femme. Il ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'entrée des cachots et que la température chute légèrement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû penser à reprendre sa cape de son sac avant de quitter le bureau de Dumbledore mais elle préféra ne pas retarder son professeur et traversa les cachots en sa compagnie, se réconfortant en pensant à ses futurs appartements un peu plus chauffés.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant la salle de classe qu'elle connaissait tant et Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte en bois en rentrant avant elle, écartant tout juste la porte pour qu'elle puisse passer rapidement. Elle se sentit immédiatement de trop, comme si sa présence pouvait être une charge dont il aurait voulu se passer. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait mis son grain de sel pour le forcer à partager sa salle de classe avec une apprentie mais dans tous les cas, il lui semblait que son professeur ne montrait pas le même enchantement qu'elle à être ici. Si elle en était heureuse, il semblait presque irrité de la voir aussi près de lui, ce qui la refroidit quelque peu, sentant que l'entente serait encore plus difficile que prévu.

Il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait son bureau alors qu'Elizabeth ralentissait son allure, observant les lieux qui n'avaient pas changés depuis son départ. Son regard s'attarda vers le pupitre qu'elle occupait à l'époque ainsi que les différentes ratures causées par les couteaux sur le bois de la table. Cette atmosphère, qui aurait pu sembler sinistre, lui avait manqué car elle était parfaite pour la confection des potions. Bien sûr, celle de son école était idéale aussi mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de particulier. Une température idéale en tout temps de l'année, une lumière pas trop écrasante mais suffisante pour lire les indications et préparer une potion dans un environnement stérile. C'était presque une atmosphère feutrée, douce et calme.

Tout en rejoignant son professeur de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle frôla le bureau du bout des doigts, se remémorant les nombreuses heures qu'elle avait passé ici et s'arrêta près du maitre des potions, devant cette porte qu'elle avait observée à maintes et maintes reprises sans oser s'en approcher. Passer de l'autre côté de ce bureau ne lui était pas familier et les étapes se succédaient, loin de lui déplaire. Elle allait enfin connaître ce laboratoire où son professeur se terrait parfois à la fin de ses cours, suscitant sa curiosité depuis de nombreuses années. Elle allait enfin pouvoir connaître ses secrets et cet endroit où leur professeur concoctait les meilleures potions du pays.

Son professeur maintenait le silence, cette barrière impalpable dont elle ne connaissait que la surface depuis des années. Sa main se posa alors directement sur la porte tandis qu'il murmurait des incantations qu'elle ne comprit guère. Un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'entrebâilla seule alors que son professeur faisait un pas de côté, comme pour inviter Elizabeth à entrer avant lui. A défaut d'accepter sa présence, il était certain qu'il ne manquerait pas de galanterie, ce qui la surprit. Pourtant, elle ne se fit pas attendre et posa à son tour sa main sur la porte pour la pousser davantage, ce qui provoqua une nouvelle série de cliquetis, comme si un enchantement venait de se réactiver.

\- « Seuls les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, moi ainsi que vous dorénavant avons accès à cette partie du cachot. Vos appartements se débloqueront de la même manière, mais uniquement pour vous. » expliqua-t-il

Elizabeth lui adressa un maigre sourire sans attendre de retour et s'avança dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta pourtant, hébétée, à quelques pas de la porte tandis que celle-ci se refermait derrière elle et son professeur.

\- « Par Merlin, vous nous cachez ça depuis si longtemps ! » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure sans réellement s'adresser directement à lui.

C'était encore mieux que dans son école. Le laboratoire semblait être une continuité de la salle des potions mais en version améliorée, plus élaborée et surtout totalement inappropriée pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Les chaudrons s'alignaient par vingtaine sur des tables séparées réparties en cercles, certains remplis et en stase avec des notes sur le côté, d'autres vides et prêts à accueillir de nouvelles expériences. Une serre se dressait en son centre, remplies de plantes qu'on ne pourrait certainement pas trouver dans la serre de Botanique ou dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle resta un moment bouche bée devant l'immensité du laboratoire et remarqua par la suite deux portes de chaque côté de la pièce. Elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait certainement de leurs appartements respectifs mais tourna de nouveau son attention vers la serre qui renfermait tellement de savoir.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence quasi religieux, Elizabeth se retourna vers son professeur qui ne semblait pas l'avoir quittée des yeux. Il devait fournir un effort surhumain pour accepter d'accueillir un « étranger » dans ces lieux mais elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il en était réellement ennuyé ou s'il tentait de se donner une contenance pour paraitre indifférent. Il était certain qu'elle n'aurait pas tous les droits ici et que les accès ne lui seraient pas donnés dans certaines parties du laboratoire, en commençant par la serre. Il s'agissait du territoire de Severus Rogue et même en y étant invitée, elle ne serait au mieux qu'une petite souris indésirable. Il lui faudrait faire ses preuves pour mériter un titre plus honorable aux yeux de son professeur.

\- « Je ne tolèrerai aucun sortilège, aucune nourriture, aucune autre personne que vous dans ces lieux. Toute potion que vous souhaiterez expérimenter devra entièrement m'être décrite. Et avec mon accord, elle pourra être effectuée et ce, uniquement en ma présence. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en silence puis soudainement, le professeur Rogue se rapprocha d'elle doucement, comme pour être sûr qu'elle avait bien compris _son_ règlement. Elle se retins de faire un pas en arrière tandis qu'elle rivait ses yeux aux siens, qui semblaient plus froids que jamais. Avait-elle réellement fait le bon choix en choisissant Severus Rogue comme tuteur pendant deux ans ? Elle en était plus que certaine mais c'était maintenant à lui d'être sûr d'avoir également fait le bon choix de l'avoir acceptée à ses côtés. C'était à elle de le lui prouver. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle à présent, ses pas feutrés glissaient sur le marbre froid dans un silence éternel.

\- « Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas de cet acabit. Vos règles seront miennes, professeur »

Il sembla la jauger un instant alors qu'il la dépassait biend'une bonne tête. Il avait rarement été aussi proche d'Elizabeth, il faisait partie de ces personnes ayant horreur des contacts, cela ne changeait pas et ne s'arrangerait jamais. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se permettre la moindre familiarité avec lui car même si elle n'était plus son étudiante à proprement parlé, il resterait toujours son tuteur. Elle lui devait le respect et la gratitude car il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisi cette voie s'il n'avait pas été là pour lui montrer toute la grandeur de cet art. Mais elle espérait à présent ne pas le décevoir et encore mieux, être sa fierté personnelle. Pouvait-elle réellement prétendre à cela ? Elle était d'un courage sans faille dans ce domaine, elle savait qu'elle était destinée aux potions mais pouvait-elle espérer être différente des autres étudiants aux yeux de son professeur de potion, maitre de cet art depuis tant d'années ? Un but qu'on pourrait croire bien désespéré quand on savait que son professeur n'accordait pas le moindre privilège aux élèves, sauf aux Serpentard. Elle avait cet espoir fou qu'un jour, il serait peut-être heureux d'avoir transmis son savoir à une personne digne et compétente.

\- « Vous m'avez, par le passé, désobéi à de nombreuses reprises. »

\- « Vous n'avez aucun preuve qu'il s'agissait de moi. »

\- « Ni l'inverse. Vous étiez en première ligne à chaque reprise, comme par hasard. »

\- « Vous saviez que je n'étais pas appréciée par bon nombre de vos étudiants, n'importe lequel pouvait vouloir me nuire ! » répliqua-t-elle outrée

Déstabilisée, elle avait fini par lever légèrement sa voix alors que celle de son professeur demeurait parfaitement calme. Pourquoi remettre ces évènements sur le tapis maintenant alors qu'ils devaient trouver des points d'entente pour commencer ?

Elle savait parfaitement à quel incident il faisait allusion, sachant que la dispute qui s'en était suivit ce jour-là lui valut sa première retenue. C'était durant l'hiver de sa quatrième année alors qu'on avait autorisé les élèves à aller à Pré-au-Lard avant les vacances de Noël. Une sortie tout à fait normale, coordonnée par les directeurs de chaque maison ainsi que quelques professeurs car bon nombre d'élèves avaient prévu d'y aller pour l'occasion. Les consignes étaient toujours les mêmes : ne pas sortir de Pré-au-Lard, quel que soit le moyen, revenir avant le couvre-feu et ne pas perturber les habitudes du village. Ce jour-là, Elizabeth s'est retrouvée séparée de ses amis et lorsqu'elle croisa un Serpentard de sa promotion avec qui elle avait déjà eu des altercations, tout était allé de travers. Il n'avait pas hésité à la provoquer et une simple querelle, qu'elle aurait malgré tout pu éviter en s'éloignant simplement de lui, tourna en une violente altercation. Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité à la bousculer alors qu'ils étaient devant les Trois Balais et elle s'était littéralement retrouvé projetée contre une des fenêtres du bar, ses pieds glissant dans la neige. Les débris de verre avaient alors coupé une grande partie de sa veste et elle s'était retrouvée avec le bras en sang direction l'infirmerie. Etrangement, seul le professeur de potion avait assisté à la scène et lorsque la gérante du bar s'était plainte du bruit auprès du directeur de Poudlard, Elizabeth avait été la seule personne incriminée et finalement privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

En pleurs et le bras en sang, la jeune femme avait coupé la parole à son professeur pour courir vers le château en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle ne supportait pas cette injustice, il avait dû clairement voir qu'elle n'avait rien fait mais il avait choisi une fois de plus, de faire du favoritisme envers sa maison. Avant même d'atteindre le portail de Poudlard, il l'avait rattrapée et Elizabeth avait, pour la première fois, haussé le ton avec son professeur, se surprenant elle-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait ce genre d'injustice, les mêmes reproches de la part de son professeur pour qui elle se pliait en quatre afin d'avoir des bonnes notes et gagner en rigueur dans les potions mais, en plus de sa retenue, elle avait également fait perdre plus de 150 points à sa maison. Elle avait fini par les rattraper en une semaine dans chaque matière en finissant sur les rotules chaque soir à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à son professeur de ne pas l'avoir crue alors qu'elle s'était écorché rudement le bras ce jour-là. Rien n'avait pourtant changé depuis, elle se faisait réprimander pour les autres à chaque fois et son travail exemplaire n'était jamais valorisé.

Severus Rogue claqua la langue comme pour clore la discussion en étant certain que la jeune femme avait tort. Elle aurait p être blessé qu'il ne retienne que cela des sept années où elle avait été assidue à son cours mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il la toisa encore un quart de seconde avant de tourner les talons et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

\- « Maintenant que vous êtes ici, prouvez-moi que vous valez la peine que je gâche mon temps pour vous. » claqua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui

Elizabeth retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur un tabouret. Elle venait à peine de rentrer dans une nouvelle étape de sa vie que la tâche s'annonçait plus dure que prévu. Elle connaissait bien sûr la poigne de Severus Rogue et elle ne pouvait contester sa manière d'enseigner, surtout qu'elle l'avait choisi pour être son maitre d'apprentissage pendant deux ans. Elle savait qu'elle en apprendrait bien plus avec lui qu'avec n'importe quel autre maitre d'apprentissage. Si la réputation du professeur Dumbledore était sans limite, celle du maitre des potions de Poudlard n'avait rien à lui envier, à mesure que les conventions se succédaient. Tout le monde connaissait le caractère acariâtre de Severus Rogue, son antipathie et ses répliques bien cyniques, malgré un travail et des connaissances remarquables. Mais elle était ici pour apprendre et allait dépasser tous ses préjugés en étudiant avec le professeur de potion.

* * *

 _Et nous voici donc quelques années plus tard, en étroite collaboration avec Severus Rogue =) Pensez-vous que tout se passera bien? Ou va-t-il martyriser son apprentie? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petite revieuw, je serais ravie d'avoir vos impressions ! Bisous, passez un bon week-end !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Beta : LycorisSnape_

 _Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Septembre 1993_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée et Elizabeth avait fini par s'installer confortablement dans ses appartements en les remaniant quelque peu _._ La pièce était beaucoup plus grande que le studio qu'elle avait occupé jusque-là et malgré les fenêtres inexistantes des cachots de Poudlard, sa pièce centrale était éclairée magiquement par le plafond, la rendant aussi lumineuse que son ancienne tour. Les murs du cachot étaient bien évidemment froids mais les nombreux tapis qui les ornaient reflétaient à présent la douce chaleur de la locataire. Simple et sans artifice, la chambre était meublée d'un grand lit, d'une armoire ainsi que d'une table déjà ensevelie sous des objets divers et variés. Légèrement en hauteur comparé au laboratoire, il fallait gravir quelques marches supplémentaires pour qu'elle puisse accéder à son nouveau cocon qu'elle commençait déjà à beaucoup apprécier.

D'habitude plutôt ordonnée, Elizabeth s'efforçait de ranger la plupart de ses affaires mais la semaine qui venait de s'écouler n'avait pas été de tout repos. Au fur et à mesure que les professeurs faisaient leur rentrée, Elizabeth avait été prise à part par chacun d'eux durant toute la semaine, d'abord pour prendre de ses nouvelles avec un entrain qui la combla profondément. Elle était également ravie de pouvoir les revoir, eux qui avaient suivi ses progrès dans chaque matière au fur et à mesure des années qu'elle avait passées ici. Elle croisa ainsi sa professeure de métamorphose toujours directrice des Gryffondor ainsi que son ancienne professeur de botanique et ne fut guère surprise de constater que le poste de défense contre les forces du mal n'était toujours pas pourvu par un solide candidat. C'était un fait qui n'avait pas changé depuis sa scolarité, on disait même que le poste était maudit car à chaque fin d'année, le professeur en charge de la matière disparaissait ou démissionnait. Les rumeurs couraient toujours chez les étudiants mais cette année, Elizabeth serait de l'autre côté de la table des professeurs et aurait le privilège d'être dans les coulisses de Poudlard pour en connaître tous les petits secrets.

Aussi, elle ne passait que très peu de temps dans ses appartements, préférant plutôt prendre ses marques dans le laboratoire de potions, souvent en l'absence du professeur Rogue. Elle le croisait à peine le matin, celui-ci devait organiser ses cours ainsi que son emploi du temps avec les autres directeurs de maisons. Elle avait donc tout le temps de passer ses journées dans le laboratoire, à mémoriser l'emplacement exact de chaque ustensile et chaudron avant de s'atteler à l'armoire qui contenait les ingrédients. Elle remarqua que la plupart était déjà en bonne quantité mais se doutait que beaucoup ne passeraient pas la fin du mois avec les étudiants et les différentes potions abordées en cours. Severus Rogue lui avait donné la liste des potions que les étudiants apprenaient dans toutes les années et lui avaient confié la mission de s'assurer que l'approvisionnement serait correct au fur et à mesure que les semaines passeraient, certains ingrédients périssaient et d'autres ne supportaient pas d'être conservés dans un endroit humide. Aussi, Elizabeth s'était vu attribuer le travail d'une secrétaire durant les premiers jours qu'elle accepta en silence. Elle devait après tout commencer au bas de l'échelle avant de prétendre pouvoir accéder à plus haut.

Le soir du grand banquet de la rentrée, elle prit place près du professeur McGonagall qui discutait gaiement des chances des Gryffondor de remporter la coupe des maisons cette année. Souriante, elle semblait fière de compter une certaine Hermione Granger dans sa maison mais le professeur Rogue la découragea immédiatement en lui rappelant que les acolytes Potter et Weasley contrebalanceraient certainement la donne. Elizabeth, qui se trouvait entre les deux, souriait légèrement en assistant à l'échange, ne se rappelant pas de les avoir vus un jour batailler pour des points, sauf pour le Quidditch. Elle ne put s'empêcher de comprendre à quel point l'enjeu était de taille pour le professeur McGonagall, qui voyait là un défi à relever face au maitre des potions, très coriace.

\- « On comprend mieux pourquoi les Serpentard se retrouvaient toujours juste derrière les Gryffondor, même à mon époque. Se moqua-t-elle tout en portant son verre à sa bouche.

\- « Et ça ne changera pas, croyez-moi ! » enchaina le professeur McGonagall

\- « Le mieux serait de les mettre en dernière place, non ? »

\- « Ce ne sera pas difficile avec Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle dans leurs rangs … »

\- « Laissez-moi vous rappelez que vous avez la famille Weasley au quasi complet dans votre maison, Minerva » coupa le professeur Rogue abruptement.

Leur débat, aussi léger soit-il, fut vite interrompu par le directeur qui attira l'attention des élèves en leur présentant leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que la jeune femme pour son poste d'apprentie en potion. Certains élèves ne se privaient pas de les observer Lupin et elle. Aussi, la jeune femme afficha un sourire gêné face aux regards ouvertement inquisiteurs. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi au centre de l'attention, c'était bien différent des rendus et des exposés qu'elle faisait dans son école supérieur. Le professeur Lupin la rassura en répondant à son sourire et amorça la discussion en lui parlant de potions puis de ses passions. Elizabeth sentit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme doux et confiant, se demandant malgré tout par où il était passé pour arborer tant de cicatrices sur le visage. Elle était curieuse mais ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être imprudente en l'observant longuement comme le faisaient les élèves, ni en lui posant ouvertement la question. Elle apprit ainsi qu'il avait été étudiant à Poudlard mais bien des années avant elle et la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'était donc pas la seule à revenir ici. Poudlard était une maison dont on ne pouvait se passer et son regard se posa vers les élèves si nombreux devant ses yeux.

Elle était à leur place peu de temps auparavant et peut-être qu'un jour, eux-mêmes prendraient place ici en tant que professeur ou peut-être même directeur. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves l'observaient à la dérobée, se demandant certainement comment une personne pouvait supporter d'être en cours de potion avec le professeur le plus honnis de Poudlard. Mais la plupart d'entre eux était surtout très curieuse de connaître les méthodes d'enseignement du professeur Lupin, ce qu'Elizabeth avait aussi hâte de découvrir. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'une certaine tension régnait à table, notamment entre le professeur Lupin –qui lui demanda gentiment de l'appeler par son prénom- et Severus Rogue. Si Remus répondait avec le sourire à chaque pique que lui lançait le professeur de potion, ce dernier semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui, dans un calme olympien mais avec un timbre de voix aussi acéré qu'un rasoir. Severus Rogue n'affectionnait aucun des nouveaux professeurs de défense, la rumeur courait depuis des années qu'il aurait préféré prendre ce poste mais que le directeur Dumbledore le lui avait toujours refusé. Cependant, Remus Lupin semblait être plus qu'une simple épine dans le pied du professeur Rogue. Les répliques acerbes ont rapidement fusées et même le professeur de métamorphose avait dû s'interposer afin d'éviter que le contenu d'une assiette ne se retrouve sur quelqu'un.

Elizabeth se fit alors silencieuse jusqu'à la fin du repas, gênée d'être au milieu d'une joute verbale et se retira rapidement de table prétextant avoir quelques affaires à préparer pour le lendemain, tout en saluant la table des professeurs.

Pour la première fois, elle passa par cette porte si mystérieuse et se retrouva alors bien vite dans une salle qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien. Ainsi, c'était par là que le maitre des potions passait pour se retrouver plus vite dans les cachots ? Elle comprenait effectivement qu'il préférait prendre ce chemin plutôt que de traverser la Grande Salle remplie d'élèves. Elle longea alors couloirs et escaliers divers pour arriva bientôt aux cachots, ravie de pouvoir prendre ce chemin sans penser à se cacher de la vue de Rusard ou de son horrible chatte. Elle sursauta dans la pénombre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était suivie et par nul autre que le professeur Rogue. Ses robes, frôlant les tapis du couloir, pouvaient se reconnaître entre mille, comme une marque de fabrique. A l'époque, les élèves se taisaient lorsqu'ils l'entendaient arriver mais nombreux se faisaient avoir car le maitre des potions pouvait être aussi sournois que silencieux en les surprenant toujours en flagrant délit. Elizabeth préféra alors ne pas s'arrêter en entendant ses pas se rapprocher d'elle, sachant qu'il n'était pas du genre à vouloir être accompagné, surtout par elle. Pourtant, elle le vit ralentir une fois arrivé à sa hauteur et elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

\- « Vous ne m'avez pas encore annoncé le sujet de votre thèse Miss Backdrift » commença-t-il à quelques mètres d'elle dans un murmure

\- « Certainement parce que vous ne me l'avez pas encore demandé »elle veut jouer à la plus maline ?

Loin de vouloir lui manquer de respect, elle ponctua sa réponse d'un léger sourire qu'il ne lui rendit pas, bien évidemment. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer à en parler dans un couloir. Non pas que le sujet était sensible mais elle préférait avoir son professeur pleinement disponible pour commencer à parler d'un projet qui les suivrait pendant deux ans. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, sachant certainement qu'elle passerait encore du temps dans le laboratoire avant de monter dans ses appartements. Puis elle se demanda rapidement pourquoi il ne lui posait la question que maintenant alors qu'il devait certainement savoir sur quoi elle concentrait ses travaux avant de l'accepter en tant qu'apprentie. Elle savait qu'il était assez pointilleux, voulant toujours le contrôle de tout ce qui l'entourait. Alors pourquoi ne savait-il pas cela ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne s'y était pas intéressé au prime abord ? Elle se retrouva devant la porte de la salle des potions et l'ouvrit en laissant passer son professeur qui s'y engouffra. Il se dirigea lui-même vers le laboratoire sans lui adresser un regard ni une parole et elle le suivit avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans ces lieux, assez pour aborder enfin le sujet de sa thèse avec lui.

\- « La régénération tissulaire, basée en partie sur le principe de la régénération sanguine. Il est possible de faire repousser des os, de régénérer le sang et j'aimerais pouvoir lier les deux pour recréer des tissus sans les problèmes de greffe ou plus simplement réparer un organe endommagé par une maladie ou une blessure»

Elizabeth, n'osant pas s'installer sur un des grands tabourets, préféra plutôt fouiller dans les papiers qu'elle avait mis sur un coin de la table afin de lui présenter son projet, au-delà d'une théorie. En cherchant pendant des mois à trouver un sujet pour sa thèse, elle s'était mise à réfléchir sur celui-ci presque spontanément, comme une évidence. Les moldus ainsi que les sorciers avaient tous eu recours à la greffe pour combler un organe défectueux mais le rejet ou même la mort d'un patient arrivait bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait. Certes, cette théorie avait été maintes et maintes fois mise en pratique par les sorciers mais les diverses expériences furent des échecs. Elizabeth ne prétendait pas trouver le remède, surtout en deux ans de recherche seulement, mais aider des générations de chercheurs serait déjà une réussite.

Le professeur Rogue, qui s'était adossé contre une table non loin d'elle, s'approcha de la sienne et fit glisser les divers parchemins vers lui. Elizabeth déglutit alors silencieusement car dans un sens, il fallait avoir l'aval de son tuteur pour entamer des recherches plus poussées. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, la pénombre n'aidant pas. Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait les pages, il commençait à froncer des sourcils. La jeune femme n'osa pas parler pendant sa lecture, préférant avoir déjà une idée de ce que pensait son professeur avant de rajouter quoi que ce soit en plus de ses notes déjà très explicites. Elle patienta durant de longues minutes où son cœur résonnait contre ses tympans, sa tension montant rapidement devant l'absence de réaction de son tuteur.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui vous différencierait des autres chercheurs ? » demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux

\- « J'ai peaufiné une autre méthode d'approche concernant la conservation et l'utilisation de certains ingrédients » répondit-elle du tac au tac « Accordez-moi deux minutes, que je puisse vous montrer un échantillon. »

Elle n'avait pas envie de laisser toutes ses recherches dans le laboratoire avant d'avoir l'accord de son tuteur, elle préférait garder les quelques essais dans sa chambre afin de lui montrer qu'elle avait déjà travaillé en amont. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses appartements, laissant Severus Rogue dans le laboratoire tandis qu'il continuait sa lecture, la tension montant encore d'un cran chez la jeune femme. Elle allait lui montrer le produit de ses expériences, dont certaines avaient parfois mal tourné mais qu'elle avait finalement réussi à mener à bien. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait su faire la différence dans son école, en proposant des alternatives, parfois dangereuses au premier abord, mais qui avaient finies par devenir la marque de fabrique dont elle en gardait précieusement le secret.

Ses fioles se trouvaient encore dans ses valises. Elle avait pris soin de bien les protéger contre les chocs ainsi que la température ambiante. Déjà sous stase, elles ne pouvaient donc pas s'abimer aussi facilement qu'à l'air libre. Elle prit la mallette ainsi que tout ce qu'elle contenait afin de pouvoir les entreposer au laboratoire, si son professeur l'acceptait. Descendant hâtivement mais précautionneusement les escaliers, elle déposa le support où se trouvait une vingtaine de fioles étiquetés précisant la date de fabrication ainsi que le contenu.

\- « Celle-ci par exemple est un philtre de paix dont la pierre de lune a été préalablement macérée. Au lieu d'être en poudre, les orthoses présents dans le feldspath se réorganisent et leurs actions ont une plus grande portée. Au lieu de n'être qu'une potion qui calme l'agitation du patient, elle permet également de détendre les parties musculaires et plus seulement cognitif. » Expliqua-t-elle en prenant de sa main une fiole au hasard.

« L'avantage de la macération est qu'elle rallonge également l'espérance de vie de la potion. Celle-ci se conserve sans sortilège de stase pendant environ deux ans, la seule contrainte est qu'elle reste dans une pièce avec une température de moins de vingt degrés. »

Elizabeth observait en même temps qu'elle parlait son professeur pour y détecter le moindre changement dans son expression et se tut lorsqu'il dirigea ses yeux vers les autres fioles. Il se rendait déjà compte des annotations et des dates indiquées, malgré les couleurs surprenantes et allant à l'encontre des normes établies par l'art classique des potions. Bien sûr que cette méthode était risquée, mais les potions qu'elle confectionnait n'avait pas pour but d'être commercialisées et encore moins d'être distribuées dans les hôpitaux.

Mais plus son professeur gardait le silence, plus Elizabeth doutait de sa réaction. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas sauter au plafond devant ses théories mais elle aurait aimé qu'il la soutienne un minimum. Brusquement, il reposa les parchemins sur la table et fixa les fioles d'un air suspicieux.

\- « Vu l'état de vos mains, je suppose que vous avez déjà tenté de modifier l'ordre d'ajout des ingrédients pour en arriver au procédé de la macération. » murmura-t-il

Elizabeth se sentie presque honteuse mais préféra esquisser un sourire quasi espiègle. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était blessée lors de certaines expériences et elle savait qu'elle se blesserait encore. C'était un prix à payer pour devenir un maitre des potions hors pair.

\- « On n'a rien sans rien. Il y aura sans doute encore des dégâts … mais je tâcherai de les minimiser » Ajouta-t-elle avec hâte

\- « Vous vous rendez bien compte que j'assisterai à vos expériences et donc connaîtrai tous les secrets de votre recette maison » dit-il avec un certain dédain

Il n'était pas très convaincu, il fallait l'avouer. Elle allait donc devoir faire ses preuves pour lui montrer que certaines idées en valaient la peine, tant qu'on arrivait au but recherché. Mais elle devrait donc lui montrer son procédé de macération et il était certain que son professeur n'aimerait pas du tout ce qu'il verrait. Cependant, il valait mieux crever l'abcès tout de suite.

\- « Je vous montrerai à condition que vous me laissiez faire jusqu'au bout » demanda-t-elle poliment

Il semblait évaluer la requête pendant quelques secondes en se redressant, les bras croisés sur son torse. A peine avait-il énoncé les règles la semaine précédente qu'elle demandait déjà à les enfreindre d'une certaine manière. Elle savait qu'il refuserait, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à le convaincre que tout pouvait fonctionner.

\- « Hors de question »

\- « Je ne vais pas me servir dans vos provisions, j'ai acheté chaque ingrédient en double quantité pour mes recherches avec ma bourse d'étude. »

\- « Hors de question. » répéta-t-il

\- « J'ai toujours fait très attention aux affaires qu'on me prêtait et je ne détruirai pas cette pièce. Je vous montrerai uniquement ce que j'ai déjà expérimenté auparavant. Pour les nouvelles potions, je vous en parlerai bien avant, par écrit sur autant de parchemins que vous le souhaitez »

Elle n'allait pas lui demander de lui faire confiance tout de suite, elle savait que cette notion ne se construirait pas en une seule soirée. Il restait résolument braqué, n'acceptant pas de lui donner une vraie place dans son laboratoire. Pour accompagner ses dires, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire des provisions pour en tirer un sachet.

\- « Ça, ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est du thé »

\- « Ce sont des feuilles d'Armoise» corrigea-t-il

\- « D'accord, elles seraient dangereuses si j'en faisais une potion complète mais pas si je prépare juste la macération » répliqua-t-elle poliment même si elle avait horreur qu'on lui coupe la parole.

Elizabeth contrôla du mieux qu'elle put le timbre de sa voix, tentant de se calmer afin d'apaiser la tension ambiante. Severus l'observa silencieusement tandis qu'elle préparait la table pour lui montrer ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait déjà lu une partie du procédé dans ses recherches mais Elizabeth ne s'était pas montrée particulièrement bavarde quant à la technique et au temps consacré. Elle posa les feuilles ainsi que le réceptacle à fioles sur le côté tandis que son professeur prenait place en face d'elle. Elle jeta quelques feuilles dans le mortier dont elle avait fait brûler les parois pour le désinfecter et y ajouta sept gouttes d'alcool à bruler ainsi trois de saumure qu'elle avait préalablement achetée chez l'apothicaire. Elle savait que si elle en mettait plus, la solution obtenue ne serait plus appropriée pour la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Elle continua d'écraser la mixture pendant quelques minutes en silence avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Mais à peine l'avait-elle levée que son professeur la devança en déviant sa baguette avec la sienne, juxtaposant alors leurs deux baguettes radicalement différentes.

Elizabeth, concentrée sur son projet, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit sa baguette vibrer pendant un quart de seconde entre ses doigts. Il était rare que son professeur fasse usage de sa baguette magique étant donné qu'il excellait autant que le directeur dans l'art de la magie sans baguette. Elle était d'un bois sombre et semblait un peu plus longue que celle de la jeune fille, contrastant avec cette dernière qui était faite en bois de noisetier. Les deux baguettes étaient tendues dans les airs et la jeune fille s'efforça de ne faire aucun geste brusque car la moindre étincelle non contrôlée serait fatale au-dessus de son chaudron.

\- « S'il vous plait… »

\- « Votre mémoire est courte. Pas de baguette dans la salle de potion » dit-il sèchement

\- « Nous sommes dans votre laboratoire, qui plus est, un laboratoire de recherche. Cela fait partie intégrante du processus, sans un sortilège de stase, si j'ajoute trois gouttes d'huile de bouleau, le mélange sera instable »

Elle avait besoin de lui montrer qu'elle était à la hauteur, même si elle le bousculait sur certains principes. Ses yeux se figèrent dans les siens alors qu'elle tentait de le convaincre par un simple regard plein de convictions. Mais elle restait bien plus jeune que lui et surtout bien moins expérimentée, elle était venue à Poudlard pour apprendre, pas pour défier son autorité.

Severus Rogue enleva soudainement sa baguette et recula d'un pas pour laisser le champ libre à son apprentie. La jeune fille voulu le remercier d'un regard mais s'en ravisa sachant qu'il pourrait très vite revenir sur sa décision et révoquer leur entente tacite. Il fallait d'abord le convaincre et seulement ensuite le remercier.

Elle jeta alors son sortilège de stase dans le mortier qui eut pour effet d'arrêter momentanément la décomposition des feuilles d'armoise avec l'alcool et y ajouta les gouttes d'huile, comparables aux huiles essentielles. Une fine fumée verte et grise s'échappa alors du mélange tandis qu'elle mélangeait de nouveau le tout. La magie avait permis d'arrêter momentanément le temps dans un petit recoin du mortier pour que les deux masses soient homogènes le temps de la réaction. Abaissant sa baguette, elle décanta la mixture dans une fiole et jeta les feuilles d'armoise dans un sachet. Puis elle se redressa et tendit la fiole à son professeur en contournant la table où ils s'étaient installés, cachant son appréhension.

\- « Si un jour, vous souhaitez l'utiliser pour remplacer les feuilles que vous mettez d'habitude dans la potion. »

Elle préféra murmurer ses paroles, sachant à quel point sa voix devait trembler à cet instant. Sa demande était culottée, elle aurait tellement apprécié que son professeur accepte d'utiliser ses recherches. D'accepter sa différence. Elle n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui, il n'avait qu'à tendre sa main pour saisir la fiole. Elizabeth ne saurait quoi faire s'il refusait sa demande et c'était inévitable qu'il finisse par lui tourner le dos devant autant de désinvolture. Elle aurait certainement très mal réagit si, à sa place, un étudiant venait lui proposer des recherches avec une vision radicalement opposée à la sienne.

\- « De toute évidence, votre perspicacité ne cessera de frôler les limites de l'absurdité. Typique de votre maison » dit-il sans pour autant prendre cette fiole

\- « Les Serdaigle sont pourtant connus pour leur intelligence, je ne vais pas cacher une possibilité d'avancement dans le monde des potions sans prendre de risque » répondit-elle avec un faible sourire

Elle déposa alors la fiole au centre de la table, s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas rouler pour finir par terre. Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce refus évident et immédiat, elle était allée beaucoup trop vite. Tentant de cacher sa déception, elle retourna à ses affaires afin de les ranger et se rendit compte qu'elle aurait un long chemin à parcourir avant que son professeur ne l'accepte un jour comme une personne compétente. Il resterait éternellement le maitre des potions et elle, une apprentie, cette vision de la hiérarchie ne changerait jamais, même dans vingt ans, elle en était certaine. Severus Rogue était reconnu maitre 'des potions' dans le monde entier, on parlait de lui comme celui qui avait également fait avancé cette science chez les Sorciers à travers diverses potions curatives. Pourtant, elle n'avait trouvé aucun écrit, aucune conférence, ni même interview qui aurait pu rendre justice à cette célébrité. Elle se doutait que l'homme ne se vantait pas publiquement de son talent, préférant largement le sinistre de ses cachots aux flashs des journalistes.

\- « Il vous faudra améliorer cette technique durant ces deux prochaines années. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise qu'il trouve un compromis. Il venait de lui donner son accord pour continuer ses recherches dans une approche qu'il lui était méconnu. Comment avait-il pu signer leur contrat sans même avoir su le sujet de sa thèse ainsi que son travail ? Sur quoi s'était-il basé pour l'accepter dans son laboratoire alors ? Finalement, la soirée ne s'était peut-être pas si mal passé, il n'avait pas haussé le ton et ne l'avait pas congédiée hors de Poudlard pour insubordination.

\- « Je n'attendais que ça en venant ici. J'attends d'en apprendre encore plus de vous. » Ajouta-t-elle

Elle n'était pas une lèche botte et espérait qu'il n'allait pas le prendre ainsi. Elle avait toujours eu cette passion pour les potions et bien sûr pendant les cours, le professeur était impartial. Les élèves avaient beau être passionné -ou pas-, les remarques et les critiques fusaient à tout va, et ils repartaient tous le moral au plus bas, même si la potion finale était une réussite. Malgré tout, Elizabeth avait continué dans cette voie, supportant les critiques de son professeur au fil des années. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait abandonner son but.

\- « Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir vous perfectionner, je ne serai là que pour vous recentrer. Vous êtes encore plus effrontée que pendant votre scolarité, il en va de mon honneur de vous laisser repartir correctement formée. Vous aurez ma renommée sur les épaules et je ne supporterai pas qu'une étudiante maladroite et frivole ternisse ma réputation. » conclut-il

Elizabeth laissa tomber ses bras sur ses hanches alors que son tuteur commençait à présent à dénigrer ses progrès. Elle empêcha ses doigts de trembler contre la table et avança doucement vers son professeur en essayant d'être aussi courtoise que possible. Pourtant, elle était vexée et blessée.

\- « Pourquoi m'avoir choisie alors ? » demanda-t-elle promptement

\- « Je ne vous ai pas choisie, on ne m'a pas donné le choix. »

Déroutée par une réponse si solennelle, elle ne sut quoi penser ni que répondre. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait choisie à sa place et il semblait pâtir d'avoir dû abdiquer devant une décision plus haut placée. Il aurait préféré être seul dans ce laboratoire plutôt que de subir la présence d'une étudiante.

\- « Vous avez l'art et la manière de savoir refuser des affaires pour votre intérêts. Vous m'avez accepté pour des raisons qui vous concernent et je suis donc certaine de pouvoir vous surprendre. » répondit-elle après quelques minutes

Elle n'allait pas se laisser démonter comme tant d'autres étudiants plus jeunes, ces derniers allaient déjà être à plaindre demain pour leur premier cours. Elle ne sentait pas d'attaque à affronter son professeur alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à trouver un terrain d'entente, ils auraient largement le temps de se hurler dessus durant les deux ans qui se profilaient. Etait-ce pourtant vraiment l'ambiance qu'elle voulait en ces lieux si précieux ? Elle embarqua son réceptacle dans le coin du laboratoire où toutes ses affaires étaient soigneusement posées et se retourna une dernière fois vers son professeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et l'observait ranger ses affaires dans un calme olympien. Elizabeth respirait déjà difficilement, sentant une petite pointe d'appréhension dans son cœur. Puis, sans la lâcher des yeux, il s'avança vers elle et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point son professeur ne cesserait d'être impressionnant par sa seule présence, elle se colla un peu plus contre l'armoire, intimidée. Elle avait beau lui adresser la parole facilement, la présence aussi proche de son professeur lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

\- « Je n'attends que cela de vous » répéta-t-il doucement sans quitter son regard.

Elizabeth eut l'impression de devenir sourde, tant les battements de son cœur vrillaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Comment faisait-il pour la perturber de cette façon ? Elle luttait pour ne pas regarder ailleurs car elle avait la certitude que ce serait perdre un combat important, bien qu'il semble ridicule. Le parfum du maitre des potions l'enivrait et elle ne put s'empêcher de le respirer silencieusement alors que les souvenirs venaient à elle, comme si les années qui s'étaient écoulées n'avaient jamais existées.

\- « Concentrez-vous Backdrift ! » réprimanda sévèrement la voix de son professeur

La jeune femme se rendait compte qu'elle se perdait dans le fil de ses pensées alors que Severus Rogue s'était déjà éloigné depuis quelques minutes. Son parfum s'estompait doucement, ce qui lui permit de se décoller de l'armoire. Elle devait absolument cesser de vouloir garder ce contact visuel, elle se perdait trop souvent. Mais elle était aussi comme ça, sentimentale et rêveuse, ce qui parfois dans de telles situations, ne lui apportait que des remarques négatives. Elle bredouilla quelques excuses et se hâta de regagner ses appartements pendant que son professeur en faisait de même. Cependant, un dernier regard en arrière lui confirma que la fiole posée sur la table avait bien disparu.

Alors qu'elle remontait dans ses appartements, la jeune femme eut un regain de nostalgie en pensant à sa deuxième année, quand elle avait eu seulement quelques jours pour apprendre quel personne était Severus Rogue. Les Serpentard avaient gagné la coupe des quatre maisons, narguant les autres élèves comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, s'attirant même les foudres des autres maisons qui les accusaient de tricheries. Mais personne n'osait s'en plaindre car personne ne voulait avoir à faire avec leur acariâtre directeur de maison.

Depuis qu'ils avaient tous étés présentés à leur nouveau professeur de potions, qui succédait au professeur Slughorn loin d'être mécontent de sa retraite anticipée, la maison des Serpentard était devenue d'une incroyable arrogance. Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi fiers que cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils surent que leur directeur était un ancien élève de la maison et qu'il collait parfaitement à ce qu'ils attendaient d'un modèle, d'un mentor. Severus Rogue était alors connu comme étant le professeur le plus jeune ayant pris un poste à Poudlard et malgré ses traits sévères et son teint blafard, on savait qu'il venait à peine d'atteindre ses vingt et un ans. Comment le directeur avait-il pu accorder une telle responsabilité à un jeune homme sans diplôme ? Tout le monde l'ignorait et se posait les mêmes questions mais elles firent vite éradiquées dès sa première semaine de cours. Tous les élèves ainsi que les professeurs purent constater l'étendue des connaissances du maitre des potions. Il était digne de prendre la relève du professeur Slughorn et elle avait réussi à se faire suffisamment discrète lorsqu'elle étudiait dans sa salle après les cours. Elle savait que le maître des potions aurait pu avertir sa directrice de maison si elle avait osé faire un pas de travers mais il ne l'avait jamais fait pendant toute sa scolarité. Il s'était contenté bien souvent de lever son regard de ses copies de temps à autre pour l'observer en retour lorsqu'Elizabeth le faisait également. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite qu'ils avaient eu et dont seul Dumbledore était au courant. Elle avait fini par susciter la curiosité de bien des élèves (et surtout de ses amies) qui ne comprenaient pas où elle allait après avoir diné et les rumeurs les plus folles avaient fini par courir dans les couloirs. Personne ne savait qu'elle se réfugiait toujours dans la salle de potion pour travailler, sous l'œil parfois avisé de son professeur.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans son lit, ayant reposé les fioles sur sa table de chevet, qui n'était pour le moment qu'une pile de livres. Elle rangerait tout cela plus tard, voir demain car elle devait à présent calmer les tremblements qui secouaient les membres de son corps. Après tout, elle venait de montrer à son tuteur l'objet de sa thèse qu'elle avait choisi pour les deux prochaines années et dont son avenir découlerait grandement. Les questions s'agitaient toujours dans son esprit. Elle ignorait pourquoi il avait accepté de la prendre sous son aile en ignorant même le sujet qu'elle avait choisi. Etait-ce une histoire de confiance ? Savait-il qu'elle ne le décevrait pas ? Pourquoi avoir malgré tout accepté, lui qui savait clairement dire non à n'importe qui ? Elizabeth ne comprendrait décidément pas les agissements pour le moins mystérieux de son professeur.

* * *

 _Hehey ! Voici un autre chapitre fraichement corrigé par ma fabuleuse beta qui n'est autre que LycorisSnape ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plait tout autant en tout cas. Que pensez-vous du caractère d'Elizabeth alors ? Est-ce qu'elle vous parait effrontée aussi ? Pas non plus tête à claque hein ? J'avais envie de la faire très sure d'elle à son arrivée mais bien sûr, elle va parfois vite déchanter, après tout, elle a Snape en maître pour sa formation ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, tout comme Miss Lily Rogue, Manon, Guest, Lune Patronus, Cocoons et Sugarbrown l'ont fait, merci à vous pour vos revieuws vraiment ! A très bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 3

Beta : LycorisSnape, la best des best !

Disclaimers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Octobre 1993_

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait montré ses projets à son tuteur et depuis ce jour-là, il ne se passait pas une seule journée ni même soirée sans que Severus Rogue ne soit derrière elle à lorsqu'elle était dans le laboratoire. Laissant la porte de sa salle ouverte, le maître des potions avait à la fois un œil sur ses étudiants mais également sur son apprentie pendant la journée. Pourtant, il ne s'autorisait que rarement à s'absenter de sa classe, même si aucun élève n'osait faire le moindre bruit pendant qu'il s'affairait à surveiller le chaudron d'Elizabeth.

Malgré cette constante surveillance du moindre de ses faits et gestes, la jeune femme s'était vu offrir quelques privilèges alors que les semaines passaient. Si au début, elle se retrouvait à faire des corvées inutiles comme le réapprovisionnement en ingrédients, cette charge s'était rapidement vu réattribuée à un elfe de maison. Elle eut ainsi plus de temps pour procéder aux premières recherches pour sa thèse et surtout de se renseigner un peu plus sur les différentes méthodes de macération existant. En rencontrant l'apothicaire chez qui le professeur de potion se ravitaillait pour confectionner les potions de l'école, Elizabeth eut ainsi l'occasion de se renseigner sur la variété de faune et de flore séchée présente dans les environs. Le procédé de macération, vieux de plusieurs milliers d'année avait notamment été étudié lors de certaines conventions internationales chez les sorciers mais avait encore l'inconvenant d'être toujours très archaïque. Aussi, lorsque son professeur enseignait de l'autre côté de la porte, elle en profitait pour effectuer ses recherches et les mettre sur parchemin, autant pour les montrer à son tuteur que pour les ajouter aux annexes de sa thèse. Elle savait que sa technique à l'aide de baguette magique était dangereuse mais si elle avait un dossier bien fournit et surtout avec l'appui du maître des potions, il était possible qu'elle bouleverse les méthodes établies et qu'on la prenne au sérieux.

Parfois, lorsque la cloche sonnait la fin de la journée, les élèves soufflant de pouvoir enfin aller manger, son professeur venait lire par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle écrivait alors que les chaudrons de la classe flottaient lentement pour aller se ranger dans le laboratoire. Elle retenait à chaque fois son souffle lorsqu'elle sentait les étoffes frôler les siennes, comme pour ne pas se laisser envahir par son parfum et être pleinement consciente de son environnement lorsqu'il lui poserait les inévitables questions. Les matinées avaient également un peu changés, les discussions se faisaient toujours rare avant dix heures mais elles semblaient plus cordiales, comme si l'avancée des recherches permettait à son tuteur de de comprendre les enjeux d'un tel procédé, oublié jusque-là.

Combinées aux recherches sur les potentiels nouveaux ingrédients qui permettraient d'améliorer le philtre de régénération sanguine dans un premier temps, Elizabeth avait tout doucement pris confiance dans ce qu'elle expérimentait et les discussions semblaient plus faciles à mener. Dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, Elizabeth prenait grand soin de ne pas parler à son tuteur, en particulier devant les innombrables élèves curieux et ne préférait le rejoindre dans le laboratoire que bien plus tard, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Remus. Elle ne le dérangeait pas lorsqu'il corrigeait des copies mais sentait bien souvent ses yeux posés sur elle, comme autrefois, lui arrachant parfois un léger sourire alors qu'elle prenait des notes. Elizabeth passait donc une bonne partie de son temps seule, ayant pour seule compagnie les professeurs de l'école avec qui elle discutait durant les repas ainsi que les différents préfets des maisons. Suite à l'évasion de Sirius Black, les rondes avaient été multipliées et Elizabeth avait proposé son aide pour accompagner certains préfets durant leur périple. Beaucoup marchaient avec elle en silence, apeurés malgré tout par l'éventualité de rencontrer un danger mais aussi par crainte de voir le caractère épouvantable de leur professeur se développer chez elle.

Le coin qu'elle occupait dans le laboratoire commençait à s'agrandir, les livres de la bibliothèque s'empilaient sur le bureau tandis que d'autres, qu'elle avait pris la peine d'acheter directement afin d'avoir plus de données, lui offraient plusieurs tables de chevet dans sa chambre. Assez rapidement, le directeur lui intima de prendre une ou deux journées pour elle dans le mois pour éviter d'être constamment bloquée sur un sujet et de mieux revenir dessus. Mais elle adorait lire, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de profiter de chaque déplacement pour revenir avec une montagne de bouquins sous les bras, sous les yeux rieurs du Directeur.

Mais ce fut un dimanche soir, alors qu'elle s'affairait à ranger le laboratoire qu'elle eut la bonne surprise de voir que le professeur Dumbledore était également présent dans la pièce. Il était rare que le directeur descende directement dans la salle de potion, sauf cas exceptionnel. Elizabeth cessa ses activités en saluant son professeur avec un sourire et s'approcha de lui, soucieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait en ces lieux.

\- « Bonsoir Elizabeth. Je suis venu te demander s'il t'était possible de remplacer ton professeur de potion demain? Il n'est malheureusement pas en état de pouvoir assurer tous ses cours » demanda-t-il sans plus de cérémonies

Le professeur semblait pressé pour ne pas lui proposer un de ses bonbons cachés dans sa poche. Elle reposa quelques papiers sur la table, comprenant qu'il n'était pas venu pour une simple visite de courtoisie.

\- « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda-t-elle immédiatement

Dumbledore lui adressa alors un regard pétillant avec un petit sourire.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, juste une mauvaise chute. Seulement je ne voudrais pas lui rajouter une charge en plus pour demain. Si tu es d'accord, nous pouvons annuler les cours des seconde et troisième année mais je souhaiterais garder celui des septièmes année »

« Il me semble que tu avais excellé pour le philtre régénérateur » ajouta-t-il en la regardant fixement

Elizabeth, qui semblait un peu perplexe se détendit un peu lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne devrait donner cours qu'à une seule classe de septième année. Elle aurait pu assurer une journée entière, comme son tuteur le faisait à son habitude mais si le premier cours se déroulait mal, elle savait que les suivantes seraient ruinées d'avance. Elle avait cette fibre pédagogue avec ses camarades de classe à l'époque, peut-être qu'elle pourrait simplement recommencer, en espérant qu'elle ait autant de poigne que son professeur de potion.

\- « Je prendrais la charge de cette classe alors » répondit-elle sans oser poser plus de questions

Pourtant, elle se disait qu'elle aurait certainement pu prévoir son absence, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas présenté pour le dîner et s'il n'était pas au laboratoire, c'est qu'il était en déplacement extérieur. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une vieille habitude du professeur, au moins depuis son arrivée lors de sa deuxième année, elle savait que le professeur avait des affaires à l'extérieur de Poudlard, même si elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle n'osa pas tourner ses yeux vers la porte de l'appartement de son tuteur pour éviter que le directeur ne reste plus longtemps à creuser sur son cas. S'il ne lui donnait pas plus de renseignements, c'était certainement parce qu'elle n'avait pas à en savoir plus. Elle se rappelait très bien qu'il l'avait déjà congédiée de la salle de potion lorsqu'elle était en deuxième année pour une raison relativement obscure et sans avoir à se justifier. Mais elle avait entendu son professeur de potion remercier le directeur dans un murmure inaudible juste après qu'elle soit sortie de la salle. L'heure du couvre-feu était déjà loin et elle s'était faite attraper par un préfet qui effectuait sa ronde, ce dernier n'ayant pas hésité à faire un rapport.  
Fort heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore l'avait vite rejointe en chemin pour rassurer le jeune garçon qu'elle ne vagabondait pas mais qu'elle était venue le voir pour des raisons personnelles. C'est durant le long chemin jusqu'à sa tour que le professeur lui avait demandé pourquoi elle travaillait dans la salle des potions, question à laquelle elle avait répondu avec entrain et enthousiasme. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle avait une si grande facilité à travailler dans les cachots plutôt qu'ailleurs mais c'est certainement cette ambiance qui l'avait aussi poussée à continuer dans les potions.

Mais lorsqu'elle était revenue le lendemain, le professeur Rogue était lui aussi de retour et ne semblait pas surpris de la revoir s'installer à sa table habituelle. Il ne leva les yeux vers elle qu'au moment où elle sortit de la salle quelques heures plus tard. Elizabeth avait pourtant remarqué qu'il semblait moins attentif et qu'il économisait son énergie car il n'avait émis aucun des râlements habituels lors de la correction de ses copies. Elle s'était ainsi assuré d'une certaine façon que son professeur allait bien. Après ce premier incident, il était arrivé de temps à autres que Dumbledore vienne la voir avant même qu'elle n'entre dans la salle de potions pour lui demander de travailler ailleurs, exceptionnellement. Ses camarades de classe avaient bien sûr remarqué qu'elle n'étudiait pas beaucoup à la bibliothèque, ni même dans leur salle commune et s'étaient amusés un certain temps à lui conférer des aventures improbables. S'ils avaient su qu'elle étudiait dans les cachots, des rumeurs encore plus folles auraient vite couru. Elle se doutait donc bien que les escapades de son professeur et sa vie en dehors de Poudlard avaient continués, voir même peut-être redoublés.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle se rendit compte un peu tard de son silence éloquent suite à la réponse du directeur et se hâta malheureusement de combler ce vide en sortant la première chose qui lui passa en tête à ce moment-là.

\- « Pourquoi prend-t-il toutes ces décisions hardies? » demanda-t-elle promptement.

Sachant qu'elle n'était pas de nature curieuse concernant la vie personnelle des autres, le directeur sembla surpris par sa question. Après tout, cela faisait des années que Severus Rogue était souvent en « mission » à l'extérieur et elle n'avait jamais eu aucune explication – en même temps, pourquoi devrait-elle le savoir ? Le professeur Dumbledore prit du temps pour répondre, faisant douter la jeune femme pendant un court instant. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se montrer aussi intrusive. Il savait qu'elle était témoin de ses nombreux déplacements depuis des années mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un pourrait éventuellement s'en inquiéter.

\- « Parce qu'il l'a choisi. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en rajouter davantage pour qu'Elizabeth sache qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à plus d'explications. D'ailleurs, elle savait déjà que la meilleure personne pouvant répondre à cette question serait le concerné lui-même. Si le Directeur était au courant de ses déplacements qui parfois coutaient la santé à son professeur de potion, c'est qu'il devait le soutenir. La jeune femme ignorait bien sûr si ces déplacements étaient vraiment des missions dangereuses mais elle se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de monter la garde d'une colonie de veracrasses.

\- « Comment se passe ton début de formation ? » dit-il en changeant de sujet

\- « Je m'améliore » répondit-elle avec le sourire « J'ai encore beaucoup à faire et à apprendre mais j'espère être sur la bonne voie. J'ai déjà de nouvelles pistes à explorer. »

Il ne fit que lui rendre son sourire et Elizabeth sentit qu'il lui souhaitait ainsi du courage pour arriver à son but. Après tout, elle avait les deux années suivantes pour mener à bien ses expériences. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie du laboratoire tandis que la jeune fille se remémora les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion qu'elle devait enseigner le lendemain. Elle ferait mieux de préparer la salle pour être parfaitement prête à la première heure.

\- « Ne lui en veux pas s'il est un parfois un peu rude avec toi, plus qu'avec ses élèves habituels. » prévint-il gentiment par-dessus ses lunettes.

Elle se retourna un peu surprise. Pensait-il qu'elle était battue par son professeur pour s'inquiéter à son tour ? Elle savait que son professeur n'était pas la personne la plus facile à vivre mais elle ne pouvait tirer qu'un bon enseignement de sa part. Malgré tout, elle ne sut quoi répondre au Directeur, devait-elle le rassurer ?

\- « Il est rigoureux, je m'y adapte. » tenta-t-elle

Le directeur réfléchi quelques secondes à sa réponse en silence et fini par lui adresser un simple sourire avant de quitter la pièce, refermant doucement la porte de la salle des potions derrière lui. Elizabeth souffla alors un grand coup en se rendant compte qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être intimidée par son directeur mais que le lendemain, être devant des élèves et enseigner ne serait pas moins intimidant. Elle s'affaira alors pendant quelques minutes à lister la marche à suivre pour la potion du lendemain ainsi que de vérifier que tous les ingrédients étaient déjà bien présents dans la réserve. Un coup d'œil à la salle de classe et en quelques mouvements de baguette, les divers chaudrons et accessoires utiles étaient mis en place.

Avant de se terrer pour le reste de la soirée dans sa chambre, elle osa regarder la porte close de son professeur de potion et songea à la mauvaise chute qu'il avait pu faire pour être indisponible aujourd'hui. Etait-il déjà dans sa chambre ou Dumbledore lui avait-il caché qu'il se reposait ailleurs ? Peut-être à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne pouvait pas douter des propos de son directeur quand à l'état de santé de Severus Rogue. Il ne pouvait pas manquer l'occasion de rabaisser ses étudiants sauf si sa santé était en jeu. Elle s'approcha alors de la porte en collant son oreille contre le bois et s'attendit presque à entendre quelque chose. Rien ne se passa et elle s'éloigna vite car de toute manière soit il n'était pas là, soit la pièce était enchantée et insonorisée.

Le lendemain après midi, Elizabeth se présentait aux élèves qui attendaient silencieusement l'arrivée de leur professeur. Elle reconnut alors les couleurs des Serdaigles ainsi que des Poufsouffles et remercia Merlin qu'il ne s'agisse pas des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Elle ne savait trop bien que ses deux dernières maisons n'étaient que rivalité et elle n'avait pas réellement envie de devoir gérer des tensions comme celles-ci pour son premier cours. Elle salua quelques élèves lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, relativement surpris de voir la jeune femme à la place de leur professeur habituel et elle attendit que le dernier élève ferme la porte derrière lui pour débuter son cours.

\- « Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Elizabeth Backdrift et je vais assurer le cours de potion d'aujourd'hui. Vous trouverez la liste des ingrédients page 76 de votre manuel. Cette potion est à faire seul, je vous demanderai donc de bien étiqueter votre nom sur la fiole avant la fin du cours.»

D'un coup de baguette, elle inscrit alors « philtre régénérateur » sur le tableau noir et se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège alors que les premiers élèves commençaient à étudier leur livre tandis que d'autres se dirigeaient déjà vers les provisions. La potion n'était pas difficile en soi mais il fallait être attentif car elle était faite à partir de mandragore fraiche, aussi les élèves devaient-ils prendre des précautions supplémentaires quant à la manipulation délicate de la base de la plante. Les gants étaient nécessaires pour préparer le produit final ainsi que des lunettes de protection présentes sur les paillasses. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à donner cette consigne supplémentaire et fut satisfaite de voir que chaque élève se protégeait avant de commencer la potion.

Le reste du cours se fit en silence et Elizabeth fut surprise de voir à quel point un cours pouvait être mené tranquillement depuis la table principale. Elle n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec le fait de prendre la place de son professeur, et surtout de s'installer sur cette chaise où elle n'avait jamais vu que lui et à cette pensée, se leva pour faire un tour de la classe. Quelques élèves levèrent les yeux sur elle avant de vite les baisser vers leur chaudron, soucieux de rendre un travail correct. Elizabeth indiqua à un élève de tourner plus vigoureusement sa potion tandis qu'elle évitait à un autre de mettre les racines de mandragore avant l'ingrédient secondaire. Les élèves étaient studieux, leur septième année était importante et elle se surprit à se souvenir de ses propres potions lorsqu'elle était à leur place, quelques années plutôt. Une voix féminine s'éleva alors dans le crépitement des chaudrons.

\- « Excusez-moi, vous étiez à Serdaigle avant ? » demanda une jeune femme dans les premiers rangs

\- « Oui effectivement. Vous deviez être en première ou en deuxième année lorsque je faisais ma dernière année ici. » répondit-elle en souriant

\- « Vous vous destiniez aux potions depuis longtemps ? » demanda son voisin

\- « Depuis ma première année. »

\- « N'est-ce pas contraignant d'avoir le professeur Rogue comme formateur ? »

Elizabeth laissa glisser un maigre sourire.

\- « C'est certainement le meilleur maître des potions que je connaisse, c'est un honneur de pouvoir en apprendre de lui. »

\- « Vous travaillez sur quoi ? » demanda un autre

\- « La régénération tissulaire »

\- « Comme la sanguine ? »

\- « Bien sûr comme la sanguine, c'est quasiment une extension » répondit une autre élève

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant de questions, certains élèves étant surpris de voir qu'elle y répondait sans aucune animosité, contrairement à leur professeur de potions. Il était clair que les discussions et débats étaient rares ou qu'ils étaient même bannis, àl'exception des questions que leur posait Severus Rogue dans le cadre de l'apprentissage. Le silence revint de nouveau tandis que la fin du cours approchait. Il fallait se douter que même en l'absence du professeur Rogue, les habitudes ne pouvaient pas être bousculer aussi rapidement et Elizabeth se doutait bien qu'en cette dernière année, les élèves se posaient forcément beaucoup de questions sur leur orientation. Certains élèves commençaient à nettoyer leur table alors que la sonnerie clotura le cours et ils s'approchèrent afin de lui rendre les fioles demandées. Elizabeth les remercia chaleureusement tandis que son receptacle se remplissait de fioles ayant toutes sensiblement la même couleur. Elle ignorait encore si elle devait tester les potions pour mettre les notes mais elle se dit alors qu'il valait mieux laisser ce soin à leur professeur, déjà qu'il allait certainement râler parce que la jeune femme n'avait pas demandé trois parchemins d'explications avec. N'ayant pas envie de le surcharger de travail, elle avait pensé qu'une fois dans l'année, il pouvait y avoir une exception, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la potion la plus demandée pour les épreuves de fin d'année.

Pourtant le soir même, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait déclaré la guerre à son professeur pour cette simple marque d'attention. Car lorsque la jeune femme rentrait du diner, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son professeur dans le laboratoire.

\- « Puis-je savoir qui vous a permis de dispenser mes élèves de travail personnel ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme

Elizabeth frissonna façe au ton employé et referma la porte de la classe derrière elle. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir aussitôt dans la journée, certainement qu'il n'avait pas pu rester longtemps dans son lit pour se reposer. Elle remarqua que les fioles de philtre régénérateur étaient déjà sur une table et qu'il avait déjà commencé à noter les élèves sur un parchemin à part.

\- « J'ai pensé que cela vous dérangerait d'avoir une charge supplémentaire. Je n'ai pas été avertie qu'il fallait obligatoirement une dissertation pour chaque cours » répondit-elle avec précaution

Il ne semblait pas souffrir de sa chute au point de boiter ou de se déplacer lentement à vrai dire. Il semblait surtout perdre patience face à elle.

\- « Vous pensez très mal, ces élèves sont incapables d'effectuer correctement une potion, l'explication et les recherches effectuées sont primordiales pour la bonne compréhension. Vous ne leur faites pas un cadeau, vous êtes une entrave à leur apprentissage Miss Backdrift. » dit-il en croisant les bras devant elle

\- « Si vous souhaitez que je rectifie le tir, je peux faire passer le mot. Je m'en souviendrai pour une prochaine fois. »

\- « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, ce remplacement était à titre exceptionnel et je ne vous recommanderai plus. » dit-il sèchement

Elizabeth avait du mal à soutenir le regard couroucé de son professeur. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur certes mais elle trouvait cela injuste qu'il s'en prenne à elle après alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucune directive de sa part, hormis le sujet du cours du jour.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir pu penser vous soulager d'une tâche. Les élèves ayant bien assimilé les difficultés de la potion, j'ai estimé, à tort, que la pratique suffirait pour celle-ci, quand d'autres pouvaient mériter effectivement plus de théorie. » répondit-elle en empêchant ses doigts de trembler derrière sa robe.

Elle n'aimait pas se soumettre ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ne devait pas se dresser frontalement contre son tuteur. Severus Rogue sembla faire un pas en avant tandis que la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, presque instinctivement.

\- « Ne pensez pas à ma place, soyez apte à réfléchir pour vous-même, cela me soulagera déjà d'un poids.»

La jeune femme recula encore d'un pas, n'étant pas à l'aise dans une situation où son professeur voulait manifestement blesser la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, sans crise, sans larme, sans hausser le ton. Il fallait qu'elle se comporte dignement face à lui. Ses doigts fébriles heurtèrent la porte du laboratoire, pris au piège par son professeur qui ne cessait d'avancer vers elle. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds très longtemps, surtout qu'il semblait vouloir se défouler sur elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait.

\- « Ne vous en prenez qu'à vous, vous n'aviez qu'à assumer votre cours au lieu de déléguer » laissa-t-elle échapper d'en un reproche à peine masqué.

Soudain, son professeur manqua tout autant de patience qu'elle et frappa des poings de part et d'autre de son visage, faisant claquer la porte et sursauter Elizabeth. Pourtant, elle se maudissait de le faire sortir de ses gonds en le provoquant inutilement mais il n'avait semblé attendre que cela depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à des remerciements, ce n'était effectivement pas lui qui lui avait demandé de le remplacer mais le directeur et il n'avait certainement pas eu le choix d'accepter encore une fois ce qu'on lui imposait. Mais pour autant, elle ne méritait certainement pas cet acharnement présent. Elle se colla encore plus que possible à cette porte, souhaitant presque vouloir passer au travers pour échapper à son tuteur.

\- « Sur un autre ton, Backdrift ! » siffla-t-il

S'il pouvait la tuer d'un regard, il l'aurait certainement fait à cet instant et elle remercia Merlin ou n'importe qui de ne pas avoir accordé ce pouvoir aux sorciers. Elle sentait le souffle de son professeur sur son visage, chaud et étrangement calme malgré l'ambiance qui se dégradait comme le mauvais temps.

\- « J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter calmement mais je doute que ce soit le moment pour vous. Pour autant, je ne vous permets pas de me rabaisser constamment. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas le plus heureux de m'avoir dans votre laboratoire mais ça ne rendra pas les prochaines années plus simples si vous restez aussi entété ! » répliqua-t-elle

\- « Vous n'êtes pas mon égal, Miss Backdrift et si vous n'êtes pas mon égal, vous n'êtes rien. Alors je vous conseille de redescendre de votre piedestal immédiatement et de m'écouter attentivement pour les prochaines années. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je … » souffla-t-elle

Elizabeth se décolla légèrement de la porte, souhaitant que son tuteur enlève ses bras. Celui-ci, certainement surpris par ce soudain rapprochement, eut un léger mouvement de recul et enleva ses mains de la porte avant de saisir les bras de la jeune femme en la plaquant de nouveau contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il l'avait déjà lourdement réprimandée durant sa scolarité, comme l'avait rappelé le Directeur la veille mais il ne l'avait jamais frappée sur le crâne comme pour d'autres élèves masculins ou bousculée sur son passage avec sa cape.

Elizabeth ne portait qu'une fine chemise à manches longues mais elle sentait les doigts froids de son tuteur sur ses épaules et instinctivement, elle posa ses poings sur le torse de son professeur pour le faire lâcher prise. S'empêchant de trembler, elle se sentait frêle devant la présence si écrasante du maître des potions.

Elle ne pipa plus un mot tandis qu'une lueur d'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage, mêlée à cette peur qu'il lui inspirait plus férocement depuis quelques secondes. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il ainsi à elle ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il perde le contrôle de son comportement et pour oser s'en prendre ainsi physiquement à elle ? Il tenait ses bras fermement entre ses mains mais de son coté, Elizabeth tentait de le repousser avec la même dureté. Elle n'osa pas le repousser plus brutalement, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir sa poigne se renforcer sur ses bras. Severus Rogue ne semblait pourtant pas hors de lui mais il n'avait rien d'une personne lui voulant du bien. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne put retenir les larmes couler le long de ses joues qui finissèrent leur course sur la main du professeur.

Celui-ci sembla alors se rendre compte de ses gestes et remit brutalement une distance avec la jeune femme, enlevant par la même occasion ses mains de ses bras. Elle ne fit aucun geste, par crainte qu'il l'assaille encore mais le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux pour tenter d'y percevoir quelque chose qui l'aiderait à comprendre son geste. Mais celui-ci reculait encore, reposant ses mains hors de la vue de la jeune fille qui commençait doucement à se décoller du mur, ne cachant plus ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas honte de pleurer, pas qu'elle le faisait souvent, mais c'était une émotion qu'elle avait besoin de libérer et elle le faisait sans crainte du regard extérieur. Seulement, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus devant son professeur de potion.

Elle se retrouva seule dans le laboratoire dont l'atmosphère était encore chargée de leur échange et elle ne trouva aucune réponse à ses interrogations. Que s'était-il passé, était-ce réellement à cause d'un devoir ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'elle n'était rien à ses yeux ? Elle aurait aimé qu'un jour, son professeur puisse la considérer comme son égale, bien qu'elle soit consciente qu'atteindre ce but en seulement deux ans, comparé à l'expérience de son tuteur, relevait de l'impossible. Pourtant, elle avait toujours préservé un mince espoir plutôt que de subir une violence aussi silencieuse que la sienne. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que la porte des appartements de son tuteur s'était refermée et elle se rua presqu'en courant vers la réserve pour chercher de quoi calmer sa peau meurtrie et entra dans sa chambre comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

.

.

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une alarme retentit jusque dans ses appartements, forçant Elizabeth à sortir de sa chambre. Arrivée au pied de l'escalier et voulant ouvrir la porte menant aux laboratoires, elle entendit celle de son tuteur s'ouvrir à son tour et stoppa nette sa progression pour ne pas avoir à le croiser tout de suite. Elle l'éviterait pendant un moment, car elle n'allait pas courir derrière lui pour avoir des explications et encore moins des excuses. Elle n'avait plus mal aux bras mais elle sentait encore les doigts de Severus Rogue s'enfoncer dans sa chemise, ce qui lui avait causé quelques hématomes. Elle patienta en bas de l'escalier et au moment où elle n'entendit plus un bruit, certaine d'être seule dans le laboratoire et se dirigea vers la grande salle en rejoignant le préfet en chef qui guidait les plus jeunes.

Sirius Black venait d'être aperçu près de la tour des Gryffondors, forçant donc tous les élèves à dormir dans la Grande Salle en attendant de retrouver sa trace. Tous les professeurs ainsi que les préfets en chef étaient réquisitionnés pour les recherches. Entrant à son tour dans la Grande Salle, elle aperçut la silhouette de son professeur et préféra ne pas croiser son regard, quel qu'il soit, puis elle repéra le professeur McGonagall qui lui indiqua ses responsabilités pour la nuit. Elle suivit donc le professeur Chourave avec qui elle interrogeait les tableaux du cinquième étage. Certains n'étaient plus à leur place, préférant sans doute prendre des nouvelles de la Grosse Dame et d'autres ignoraient totalement ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au bout de deux heures de traque, il fut décrété que Sirius Black s'était échappé de Poudlard par une sortie inconnue et la sécurité renforcée dans la Grande Salle afin de surveiller les élèves. Elizabeth, loin d'être fatiguée, se proposa pour monter la garde aux portes. Cependant, Dumbledore avait alors surgit derrière elle en lui donnant l'ordre d'aller se reposer car il était déjà très tard. Son regard s'était arrêté sur ses bras et la jeune femme eut la désagréable impression de passer aux rayons X. Loin de vouloir l'offusquer, elle lui obéit et se dirigea alors vers les cachots pour rejoindre ses quartiers après s'être assurée que personne n'était entré dans la salle de classe qui était restée ouverte. Prudemment, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire et se figea un moment lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Son professeur, qu'elle avait réussit à éviter toute la nuit, était devant la porte de sa chambre et semblait l'attendre avec une légère impatience.

\- « Non. » dit-elle simplement en fermant la porte du laboratoire

Il haussa les sourcils et commença même à afficher un regard exaspéré. Elle ne le voyait que très rarement afficher quelconque émotion et cet instant la ramena à cette conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre lui et le directeur Dumbledore lors de sa scolarité. A travers le battement de la porte de son bureau, elle les avait entendu murmurer, parler puis chuchoter de nouveau tandis que l'attitude si désordonnée de son professeur se gravait dans son esprit. « Je n'ai pas pu le sauver » avait-t-il dit d'un ton désespéré. Bien qu'un millier de questions se bousculaient sans avoir de réponses, Elizabeth avait comprit que le professeur Rogue était loin d'être la même personne en dehors de ses murs, sans le regard des élèves sur lui. Il avait une conscience, une habilité réelle à faire attention aux autres. Il était humain et elle n'avait jamais pu l'oublier, laissant passer parfois tant d'occasions de lui donner tort ou raison.

\- « C'est bon. » dit-elle avec un soudain coup de fatigue

Elle ne souhaitait pas se disputer encore une fois, sachant surtout qu'il devait être à fleur de peau et qu'elle risquait de le devenir aussi alors que la nuit avançait. Elle ne souhaitait que se reposer dans son lit en espérant que rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Elle n'allait pas se laisser amadouer aussi rapidement même si dans le fond, elle attendait seulement des excuses. La jeune fille amorça quelques pas vers la porte que son professeur barrait encore de sa présence. Elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui et il ne lui avait pas encore répondu. Le regard d'Elizabeth devait certainement exprimer ce mélange de crainte et d'audace alors qu'elle sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle avançait vers lui. Lui en revanche avait l'air étrangement calme contrairement à quelques heures auparavant et avait déjà fait un pas de coté pour la laisser passer. Elle s'avança doucement et tâtonna presque pour trouver la poignée de porte et l'ouvrir alors qu'elle se retrouvait prisonnière de son regard devenu brusquement perçant. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle avait l'impression de passer aux rayons mais cette fois-ci, elle sentit ses genoux trembler. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner à mesure qu'il la fixait. S'il lui semblait pouvoir lire à travers elle, Elizabeth ne pouvait pas prétendre la même chose. Une éternité sembla couler entre eux alors que le parfum de son professeur parvenait à ses narines.

\- « Bonne nuit … ? » hésita-t-elle en gardant ses doigts sur la poignée

Severus Rogue n'eut aucun mouvement immédiat, semblant plutôt juger s'il fallait discuter à une heure si tardive. Elle eut alors le loisir de détailler les traits de son visage qui semblaient tendus, des cernes visibles sous ses yeux noirs. Pendant les quelques années où elle ne l'avait plus côtoyé, il ne semblait pas avoir prit une ride mais à cette heure-ci, il semblait néanmoins fatigué. Et si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas demandé de rester pour effectuer les rondes cette nuit, c'est certainement pour l'inciter à se reposer également. Elizabeth tenta de se détendre un peu et lui adressa un faible sourire comme pour se redonner une contenance.

\- «Mmh» répondit-il en tournant les talons

Sa cape virevolta comme à son habitude autour de lui alors qu'il rentrait dans ses appartements, laissant Elizabeth se reposer plus sereinement pour cette nuit.

* * *

 _Oui, je pense que vous pouvez me taper. Ça va faire un an que je n'ai rien publié sur cette fanfiction qui me tient toujours à cœur. Après tout, c'est la première que j'ai écris et que j'ai publié et LycorisSnape fait toujours un excellent travail de correction. Mais rassurez-vous, comme j'ai pu le dire dans le premier chapitre, tous les chapitres sont écrits mais comme vous vous en doutez, avec cette longueur de chapitres, les corrections sont également fastidieuses (parce que sinon, vous allez vraiment saigner des yeux. Du nez, des oreilles ... c'est vraiment pas beau)._

 _Je remercie Jude June, Lune Patronus, Jazzy02Girl, Miss Lily Rogue, Tagada98, Freyja11 ainsi que Destrange pour leur revieuw et d'être toujours là après 1 an Merci beaucoup, vos avis sur mon tout premier personnage féminin OC me font plaisir et j'espère que cette suite de vous déçoit pas. Mais si oui, n'hésitez pas à me taper dessus dans vos commentaires et si vous avez, au contraire, aimé ce chapitre, je suis friande de revieuw alors n'hésitez pas =) Je remercie encore et toujours la fabuleuse LycorisSnape qui est toujours de bons conseils même à cette heure là._

 _Alors Lizzy est trop douce? Trop chiante? Trop entêtée? Severus lui en fera encore voir des vertes et des pas mures._


End file.
